Will They Ever Understand?
by Brisalad
Summary: "This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in." Aang is conflicted on whether to stick by his beliefs or to save the world by ending Ozai permanently. His friends are finding hard to believe he even has to think about sparing the FireLord. The pressure of his friends & the weight of the world is balancing on his shoulders what can he do and who will help him?
1. Frustrated

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to finally write something, just having too much work to do. So this idea just came out of the blue and I wanted to see if it works. This is like my retake on what happens in Sozin's Comet Part 1. I want it to have multiple chapters, but first I want to see if you guys like it so... Please read and review and I hope you like it!**

I pace back and forth, my thoughts conflicting with each other like a fiery rage. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." I halt in mid-step and whirl around so fast to meet Sokka's face, my rage growing, _'they just don't understand.'_

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in." I snap at them all. To my right Katara steps slightly forward to catch my attention.

"Aang we do understand. It's just…"

"Just what, Katara? What?!" I demand, I see a flash of hurt cross her striking blue eyes. My heart begins thundering wildly against my ribcage in guilt. But as quickly as the look appeared it vanished, replaced with set determination and frustration.

"We're trying to help!"

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd love to hear it!" I turn around, walking off in the opposite direction towards the house.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" I hear her sprint after me, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me in my tracks. I shrug her hand off, and because I know her so well, I don't need to look at her face to know I've hurt her again, but I try to ignore the stabbing feeling deep within my heart. I avoid eye contact with her and my eyes rest on my other friends.

"How can you guys expect me to take away a life?" I see Zuko and Sokka exchange a side glance before Zuko opens his mouth.

"Aang this isn't just any life, this is Ozai, he's the cause of so much suffering and death in the world, the only way to end this war is to end him."

"No matter how bad a person is, no matter how much they hurt you or others, no matter how much destruction they cause, no one and I mean no one deserves to be killed!" I asserted and silence fills the air; everyone unsure on how to challenge my statement. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Also how can this be the only way?! I'm an Air Nomad, we are pacifists completely against violence and killing. I can't do it, I… can't go against what I've been taught!" I falter, my entire body being overwhelmed with sadness and grief.

"Aang, you're not going to like this, but for the sake of the world you must give up your beliefs to save the world. The duty of the Avatar is to the world first and then anything else second." I glare at him and take a couple of paces towards him, ready to strike and poking my finger into his chest.

"You still don't get it, none of you do. Any one of you guys can take a life without having as much difficulty as I am having." I turn to face Toph, "Toph you are an earthbender, strong and stable, you will always face problems head on." I spin round to face Zuko again, "Zuko you are a firebender, they are known to be hot headed, of course you won't hesitate to get the job done." I glance at Sokka, "Sokka you are a warrior, a fighter, a soldier and in war the job of a soldier is to kill." Sokka searches my eyes, trying to understand why I'm finding this so difficult to overcome, and then he sighs loudly.

"But Aang buddy you are the Avatar, master of all elements, shouldn't you have gained each of these characteristics of each element?" I close my eyes, _'he's right, as the Avatar I don't only learn the elements but I also must learn the traditions, cultures and behaviour traits of each nation, but the thing is, the other elements are not my original element and this is the problem.'_ Someone clears their throat behind me, causing me to open my eyes and seeing Katara step closer to me.

"And what about me Aang? Do you think I am capable of killing another person?" I groan inwardly, _'this is a direction I definitely want to avoid,' _I search her eyes, but they reveal nothing, all I see is a reflection of myself in her crystal eyes, and her mouth is set in a straight line.

"Katara I… You…" I trail away, _'how am I going to answer that without getting my head blown off?' _She eyes me expectantly, her body stiff. I straighten myself out and stand taller. "Yes you are."

**A/N: So I hope you liked this, please tell me your thoughts and whether or not you want me to continue with the story. Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome and please no flames. Thank You!**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me ages to update, but here it is. Sorry if it's bad.**

The silence that follows afterwards pierces the night sky. "Katara I…I… didn't mean that in a horrible way." I say, stumbling over my words; pleading to her with my eyes for forgiveness, but she just gives me a cold hard-on stare, sending a chill down my spine.

"Oh really?! Your saying that killing a person isn't horrible and you accuse me of being able to do that!" I turn to the rest of the gang with a silent plea to help me out of this situation, but they're all gaping at me, still in shock from my unbelieving words towards Katara, my best friend, my source of comfort and my beacon to carry on.

I guess you can say that I was out of control – went too far. Well this is what happens when you let anger be your guide.

I close my eyes and sigh, everything is completely and utterly silent that I can feel the deep rasping of my breath and the hard thumping of my heart against my ribcage. All the pressure has finally gotten to me, after nearly a year of ignoring the unavoidable truth for once, I literally feel the weight of the whole world along with its responsibilities on my feeble 12 year old shoulders.

I open my eyes without looking at anyone, I turn around and walk back to the house, but this time no one stops me; either due to shock or due to my hurtful words, probably a bit of both.

As soon as Aang is out of earshot, Sokka shakes himself out of his daze, "Well that was pretty tense."

"Oh really Snoozles, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Hey someone had to break the silence!" He answered glaring at Toph.

"Guys we aren't here to argue, we're here to decide what to do, right Katara?" Zuko turns towards her to find her biting her lip but also wearing a killer expression. The air becomes silent as tension once again fills the air, just before Zuko gives up on receiving an answer from her, she clears her throat.

"Since the _**Avatar**_ is too busy immersed with his own problems, we've got to take some things in our own hands, such as the air fleet." The gang just gawp at her, in all the time they've been with Aang, from the second she met him, she has never referred to their buddy Aang in such a formal manner, but what made it more shocking was how she said it in a chilling tone. Everyone, with the exception of Toph, gives quick glances at each other. Zuko clears his throat.

"Erm yes that's a good start, but more importantly we need to find where the airship fleet are and our best bet is to take them down before they take off, otherwise it will be near impossible to do so." Sokka stokes his chin thoughtfully, a plan beginning to form in his genius brain.

"Oh! I've got an idea. Zuko you said your uncle had escaped from prison and since he is the Firelord's brother he must have some idea, am I right? Or am I right?" Zuko slaps his face, looking annoyed.

"Oh yeh great idea Sokka, I don't know if you haven't realised but I have no idea where he is so… THIS ISNT GOING TO HELP IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

"Well duh I know _**you**_ don't know where he is, but since _**you**_ are a master in tracking down Aang, I'm pretty sure you can track down your uncle. I mean you even used some weird beast who smells with his nose to track us! And how hard is it to find a man with a beard and a big belly." Flashing him with a wide grin.

"Hey that's my uncle you're talking about!" Sokka holds three fingers and puts one down at a time until… "OW! What was that for?" Zuko rubs his now throbbing arm.

"Mr Sparky if you haven't realised, Snoozles over here has just, amazingly enough, given a great idea!"

"Hey!"

"Do you want a punch too?" Sokka immediately steps back and shakes his head.

"I think I'll pass thanks." She turns back to Zuko.

"That's what I thought." Katara takes a confident step forward towards the group.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll set off and find that lady to guide us to Iroh and take down the airship fleet together."

"Actually Katara I think my destiny is to face my sister Azula and I know my uncle will say the same."

"Then I'll come with you, you won't be able to face her on your own." Zuko was about to argue but seeing the set determination on her face, he decided against it.

"Good, I'll need all the help I can get, and we both have a score to settle with her." The gang just frowns, unsure of what score Katara had to settle with the crazy princess. But Katara knew exactly what he meant, as he was able to see right through her because, little did they know how much Aang's near death experience had quite an impact on her.

"Alright Team Avatar we can do this!" Suki glances at Sokka flashing him a grin, proud of his confidence. Throughout the whole conversation she kept silent, feeling it was not her place to speak out, _'This is something that Aang, Katara and everyone else will have to sort out between themselves, especially Aang and Katara.' _Katara, Toph and Suki get up to leave and walk back to the Firelord's house. Sokka gets up, stretches and just before he's about to walk off, a hand grabs his arm tightly, causing Sokka to turn around.

"Zuko?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"What if Aang doesn't go to face my father, what if he doesn't have it in him to take him down and end this war?" Sokka shakes his hand off of him and for once his eyes are filled with seriousness.

"I know Aang, he won't let us down, and he won't let the world down. I have faith he knows what he's gonna do, even though he doesn't know how he's gonna do it, he'll figure it, he's always been able to figure it out before and he'll do it again. Yes this will be his toughest mission yet, and ours too, but he'll come through; he always does. I mean he even managed to elude the fire nation for 100 years! He can do it. Zuko I know you're Mr Grumpy, but you've got to have more faith." He finishes trying to end on a lighter tone.

"I have no doubt he'll defeat my father, but will he be able to finish him, this is where my doubt lies. If he hesitates, even for the briefest of moments my father will see this as a split second of weakness and finish him off." And with that Zuko strides away, leaving a worried Sokka with his thoughts. _'I know this is tough on Aang, but he'll do what he needs to do, right?'_

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed that, please tell me your thoughts and Review! Thanks for reading **


	3. The Fallout

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to ****Singertoheartandsoul****for the kind review and spurred me on to write this chapter a lot more quickly than I would usually. Sorry if this is bad. Now on with the story… **

_I can't believe I just blew up like that! Some Airbender I am, I can't even control my own anger. Great, just great, I wonder what everyone thinks of me now. _The picture of everyone's expressions flashes before my eyes and causes me to visibly wince. I let out a loud frustrated sigh and flop to the floor, lying on my back and looking up at the starless night_. I wish you could guide me and give me your wisdom Gyatso. I miss you._ At that the leaves rustle beside me and I feel the night's breath just before I succumb to sleep.

My eyes snap wide open at the sound of a snapped twig. I rise to a sitting position and look franticly side to side, but I see no one in sight. I let out a deep breath, _'Oh man I'm really turning into Toph, since when has an invisible sound caused me to wake up.'_

"Are you planning to explain yourself?" The cold voice literally causes me to jump at least a foot into the air and as I land back on the ground I take up my defensive stance, that is until I see who emerges from the shadows of the house… Katara. I relax my stance, until I remember our previous conversation which ends up making my body stiff like a plank of wood.

"Explain myself about what?" I croak, already knowing what she's talking about, I ask just for the sake of giving my overactive mind a plausible answer to her question.

"You know what I'm talking about Aang; tell me why you think I'm capable of killing someone." I look at her blankly but then I utter just two words before I have the time to stop them as they fly out of my mouth.

"Yon Rha." At those words Katara visibly pales, but then after a moment or two her face changes from shock to hurt then to remorse and lastly to anger. I watch as the variety of expressions and emotions flash across her face as if on display, all due to two simple three letter words.

I feel as if my heart will crack from giving her the painful reminder; '_What's gone into me! Why do I keep hurting the one person who's always been there for me and who's always believed in me?_ I suppose it's my inner turmoil, a conflict on what I ought to do. To spare a life **or** to end a life. Save the world **or** leave it in corruption. Stick by my beliefs **or** turn my back on them. Protect the people I love and care about **or** let them live and suffer in a wicked world. And poor Katara, I forced her right into the middle of my crossfire.

"You…you're… you're suggesting that the reason you think I can kill is because I went to seek a monster, after what he did to me. How dare you even make that a reason?! After everything I did for you!

"I…I…I'm sorry Katara, I'm just so confused right now on what I should do!" She takes a step closer, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Don't you use those words on me!" My eyes widen at the realisation of what I just said, _'I just used her own words, from the Ember Island Players, against her.'_

"Katara you and everyone don't understand why this is so hard for me." I whisper quietly, lowering my head.

"I don't understand? Who's been understanding from day one? Who was willing to leave their whole tribe for you? Who are the ones who became your family after your one was gone? WHO?!" She yells, glaring at me expectantly. _'Wow I've never even said thank you to them for all they've done to me.'_ Her last statement cuts into me deeply, opening up my scabs and giving way to new wounds. I'm vaguely aware of the sudden dampness of my checks, as tears roll down my face and glisten in the moonlight. I look up to see Katara's expression softens slightly and chewing the inside of cheek, her face conflicted on whether to give into her motherly, nurturing side and to comfort me or to carry on in her stubbornness. She takes a deep breath, and I realise that she's chosen the latter.

"Don't ever mention that name again. It cuts deep into my soul. Don't you think my cause is justifiable?" My head snaps up to stare her in the eye.

"Don't ask me that! You know my answer… there is NEVER a justifiable reason to kill a person. But then again you aren't an Airbender so what do you know. Now can you kindly leave me to meditate so that I can get some real answers to my pacifistic problems?" I snap at her, and Katara visibly reels back in shock at my sharp words, shocked that I would ever say that to her.

Usually I would never do that but my fear has kicked in, fear that I, by the looks of things, will have to go against one of the most important things that I hold dear. The only thing I have left from my past is my teachings and Appa. I've already lost my staff given to me personally by Monk Gyatso, all the air temples have changed either mostly destroyed or sprinkled with… dead bodies. I shudder at the image. I'll need to do something about that after the war… if I survive. I gaze up at Katara as the atmosphere continues to increase in tension. Her mind racing to give a witty comeback.

"I can't believe you... Aang you used to be so free spirited, what happened to you?!"

"Well I can't be free spirited if I've got a hundred year old war to end looming on the top of my head, CAN I?" I retort and her features hardens.

"Ok then Avatar, I'm sorry to have wasted your valuable time. Please excuse me." She gives me her back, trying to calm her racing heart. My mind stops in its tracks_, 'Did she just call me Avatar? She's… she's never called me that before.'_ I stand up and take a couple of steps closer to her. I hate being called the Avatar it's just a title, a label like an object, it makes me feel inhumane and that I'm no longer an individual but just a person out of the 10 000s of lifetimes before me and the ones that will come after me.

"Look Katara, I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please can we just forget about this, I don't want my potentially last two days to be my worst, because I might not come back ok?" I whisper.

"Go and face the Firelord by yourself, I don't care." And with that she strolls away from me into the depth of the darkness. I don't bother to hold her back because I was way out of line tonight. But I couldn't help but feel the twinge in my heart when she said she doesn't care. _'She's only saying that because she's upset right? She does genuinely cares about me right? But what if she doesn't? What if I really am just the Avatar to her and everyone else… the figure who is meant to restore balance? Maybe that's all I'll ever be, a figurehead._' I gulp and blink rapidly trying to blink away my tears and my problems. I lay back down on the wooden floor and look up to the sky, now dotted with grey clouds_. 'Where is the 10 000 lifetimes of wisdom, because right now I feel exactly what I am, a frightened, foolish 12-yr old boy, awaiting a destiny that was forced upon me too early in my youth.'_ I let out a loud sigh, _'How I'm dreading tomorrow.'_ I think as my eyelids come to a close.

The Next Morning…

"Ok that's everything." Sokka states as he loads the last of their luggage.

"No it's not. Where's Aang?" Sokka widens his eyes, while shaking his head; _'Oh no, why am I getting a bad feeling about this.'_ As Sokka's, Suki's and Zuko's faces become sketched with worry. Katara is in her own little world, biting her lip. _'Why didn't I just accept his apology? Because my best friend hurt me and he's never done that before._' A voice whispers softly in her head. Everyone rushes into the house in search for Aang the Avatar…their friend.

Yes this indeed is the start of the most chaotic, heart wrenching and pressure filled two days of their lives.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! They help me to continue on writing. All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no flames. My next update, sadly to say, will be in June, as exams are coming closer. Well Thank You for reading! **


	4. Restored

**Hi! I'm finally back after a three month absence. I kept my promise by posting my next chapter in June; yeh I know its late June but hey at least it's not that late **** Ok well before you read this, I personally don't think it's my finest work and think my other chapters of this story are far better, I know I'm not really encouraging you to read this am I? Sorry I've always been so pessimistic… Anyway I've side-tracked myself and now on with the story, I truly hope you enjoy it! **

**Set right after Aang's battle with Ozai**

I gaze towards the vast land and the oceans surrounding me. The full realisation suddenly hits me; '_I've done it. I've defeated Ozai and finally restored balance to the world.'_ And it's only in that moment that I can breathe a sigh of relief, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins, eventually slowing down. Then I hear a cheer that could come from none other than one of my best friends, Sokka. I swiftly turn to greet my friends, offering them a weak smile. At the appearance of him hopping towards me with the aid of Suki and Toph my eyebrows furrow into a frown.

"Sokka, what happened to you?" But he merely dismisses my question with a wave of his hand.

"Oh you know, nothing special just falling about 50 feet onto a metal surface can break a bone or two, nothing serious. But forget about me, Aang that was totally awesome! You were like 'hiyah' (imitating a flying punch) and then the Firelord was running away like a coward!" I let my smile broaden slightly at Sokka's antics allowing myself to chuckle.

"Hey Snoozles stop flapping about otherwise you're gonna end up with two broken legs instead of one." Toph teased forming a platform so that he wouldn't fall.

"Hey! For your information I'm not that breakable!" He glares at her, only then realising that she can't see, giving out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh yeh what about that time when you…" Suki coughs interrupting the duo's squabble, both of them turning to her questionably.

"So did you er… finish the job" Directing her gaze towards me. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to answer a sudden growl pierces the air.

"I'm not dead yet!" However as soon as the Phoenix King's words were uttered he fell to the ground with a thump.

"No I didn't. But I took away his bending so that he will never hurt or threaten anyone again." At my statement the group becomes paralysed with shock, even my blind earthbending teacher, master of her element and inventor of metal bending. I see her visibly shake out of her reverie and asked in a somewhat respectful tone that she scarcely uses with me.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?"

"Oh a Lion Turtle taught me" I shrugged, causing my friends eyebrows to shoot up, prompting me to laugh inside. Then all of a sudden I'm overcome with a strong wave of exhaustion, leading me to stumble slightly. I see Sokka taking a hop towards me, his face masked with concern.

"Hey you alright?" I simply nod, too weary to reply. Toph also moves closer.

"Yeh your heartbeat seems a little off Twinkletoes." Then unable to hold my weight any longer my legs gives out beneath me, as I sink to the floor. Suki is instantly at my side along with Toph as Sokka looks on helplessly with his useless leg.

"Aang are you okay? You aren't injured or anything? Do you need a healer?" Suki bombards me with questions as she pulls me to my feet and Toph wraps an arm around my shoulder to keep me upright. During that I feel my eyelids beginning to droop but I force them open; _'I don't need to worry them for nothing especially after everything we've been through.'_ I gaze between the trio, gratitude shinning from my eyes.

"Thanks guys. Nah I'm fine, I guess all that adrenaline from the battle has finally died down. I'm just tired, all I need is rest." The group throws uncertain glances at each other, but decide not to question any further.

We board the aircraft, Toph setting me down on a seat while the others change our course to the Fire Nation Capital. I drift out of consciousness into blissful sleep perceiving only quiet murmurings and whispers.

2 hours later…

"Hey guys we're here!" Suki peers though the window assessing the region for landing.

"Do you think we should wake Aang up?" Sokka spares a glance at Aang's direction, seeing the young monk's chest rise up and down rapidly, symbolising his rapid heart rate.

"No, maybe later, the poor guy is totally out of it." His eyes turning to the large expanse trailing up and down in search of someone precious and dear to his heart. Sokka senses the close proximity of his close friends and a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sokka I'm sure Katara is safe and sound, as well as Zuko; they're probably just waiting for us so that they can envelop us in a massive group hug." The Kyoshi warrior soothes giving him a reassuring smile. He tries to smile back, but it comes out as a grimace instead, thinking of his baby sister in pain just made him want to jump from the craft this instant to ensure she's alright.

"Sugar Queen is a master waterbender, not to mention she has Sparky to cover her back. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks guys for the help, it's just I need to see it for myself." He squints his eyes and then breaks into a grin. "I see them!" Finally releasing the breath he didn't even realise he was holding. While the others beam in delight.

"KATARA!" Sokka hops out of the airship and limps as fast as his broken leg would allow. Katara's face lights up with joy and sprints towards her brother, leaving Zuko to painfully trail behind her.

"SOKKA!" She grabs him into a strong embrace, taking in his scent and overcome with relief that he's safe. His arms locked around her. They pull apart. "I'm so glad you're safe. It took you along enough to get here; me and Zuko were really getting worried about you guys."

"Hey, it was more you fretting and pacing up and down the courtyard for the last couple of hours, while I had to stop you from grabbing Appa and flying over to find them!" Zuko stating, having finally caught up with them. She gives him a glare.

"Haha well I know you were just as scared as I was." He just rolled his eyes, not bothering to attempt to argue with her.

"Well Sugar Queen you should have seen how depressed Snoozles was before we showed up, it took some real effort on my part and Suki to get him to lighten up." Katara broke into a grin and pulled both Toph and Suki into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're alright."

"Oh hey you know, we only had to stop a bunch of airships not to mention falling to our doom several times; nothing extremely dangerous." Toph's usual sarcasm kicking in.

"Well I did break my leg, mind healing that up, little sis?"

Katara ponders this for a while, reluctantly saying, "I've never healed a broken bone but I'll give it a try." The gang fall into a pleasant silence, basking into the glory of their victories.

"So did Aang manage to defeat my father?" Zuko questions, breaking the still silence, his eyes revealing apprehension at the thought of the young Avatar not amongst them and that all their work was for nothing. At this Katara looks up, a split second of fear evident in her eyes before disappearing and acquiring a neutral face once more. However the rest of the gang beam all the more.

"Yeh twinkle toes whooped that loser lord. Ozai had no idea who he was dealing with!"

"You guys should have seen him! It was incredible all four elements used at once, giant light beams, massive powerful fire blasts."

"He displayed bending and power like nothing I've ever seen before." The three friends absolutely extravagant in their descriptions. But they didn't give any indication on their most wanted question 'Did the airbending monk finish Fire Lord Ozai?'

"But the most incredible thing has got to be how he took Ozai's bending away!" This led to the water tribe girl and the prince to simultaneously drop the mouths in shock; overcoming the shock first Zuko needed clarification.

"He did what?"

"You heard correctly your fiery highness." And at that the rest of the gang strolls towards the Palace, leaving the Prince and waterbending master flabbergasted but also in silent admiration.

1 hour later…

"Are you not going to see Aang anytime soon then? Katara whipped around to the voice, seeing her brother at the doorway he stepped into her room.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? He just fought in a life risking battle, defeated the fire lord, restored balance to the world all achieved when the Ozai was at his most powerful and you can't just go and say congrats or thanks." She looked down at her lap, unable to hold his gaze. "Listen Katara I know you guys last saw each other on a bad note, but you _**are**_ friends and we've been through so much with him, I don't see why this petty argument is any different from the others."

"You don't understand Sokka." She looked up, seeing in his eyes written 'make me'. "He hurt me in a way that he hasn't done before… I just don't know."

"I think you just need to talk with him. Give him some comfort, love, support or healing, I'm sure he's got a few nasty bruises." That almost made her get up right then and there to knock on his door, but still she refrained from doing so, something stopping her.

"You're right, but maybe later, he probably needs rest." He nods, leaving the conversation in mid-air and fall into a short silence until Sokka speaks up again.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Little did they realise that I had exited from my room in need of some air, hearing Sokka and Katara talking; I inch closer towards the half open door and listen in. _'I know it's wrong to tune into other people's private conversation, but Katara hasn't come to spoke to me since I left four days ago, I need to know if she's mad at me.'_

"You know, since we've kind of completed our destinies of playing our part in ending the war, what do we do after that?" Sokka repeats, clarifying his question and looking earnestly at his sister for a response.

"Well I've never really thought about it. We've always had this one aim of ending this war and now that we've achieved that, I guess we go back to where we started huh?"

"Hmm so you're saying that we go our separate ways, like back to the South Pole, Toph to Gaoling and etc?"

"I suppose, I mean what do you think? Haven't we done what we set out to do?"

"Yeh you mastered water-bending and travelled the world, while I've become a great strategist, a master in the sword and gained confidence and bravery. So this seems like this is it."

I back away from the door a step at a time. My heart battering roughly against my ribcage_. 'They're… they're leaving me? How could they? I thought we were a family?'_ The trail of thoughts constantly hammering against my head, I turn and sprint back to my room as the tears flows down my face and glisten in the light.

Katara's POV:

"Hey did you hear that?" At my puzzled reaction he just shakes his head. "I thought I heard something, guess it must've been the wind." I shrug and think back over our conversation, _'I don't want to go back to the South Pole, as much as miss Gran Gran but after what I've seen and done, there's so much more out there. I can't leave my friends too or Aang. Wait what about Aang? What's he going to do if we all go back home?' _

"But where will Aang go?" Sokka inquires halting my train of thoughts. I stare directly into my brother's eyes, a reflection of my own; with utter determination in every fibre of my body I say;

"We are not leaving Aang by himself, no matter what. He's part of our family, we declared that to him in the Southern Air Temple and we are sticking by it. Plus he's now alone in the world, he doesn't have anyone to go to, my heart would break to see him alone. I…I wouldn't be who I am today without him."

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Just one thing, I doubt Aang would want to stay in the South Pole anyway."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Meanwhile, Aang's POV:

I close the door behind me and drop to the floor. Tears dropping to floor. I pull my knees into my chest and wrap my arms around them, resting my head on them. '_I can't believe they are going to leave me? I thought we were family, didn't they tell me that when we were at the Southern Air Temple? Did I ever mean anything to them? Why do I get this distinct feeling that I've been used for their own benefits?' Stop it Aang! Maybe I'm thinking about this too deeply. But I can't help to think that I'm going to be by myself, I have no home to go to like everyone else has. Everyone I know is gone_.'

The sudden image of Gyatso's skeleton scattered among other dead soldiers, flashes in my mind, making me want to vomit and unleashes a fresh batch of tears to my already moist eyes. If I haven't learnt how to control the Avatar State, I'm sure I would've entered it by now. I bring my knees closer into my chest, causing me to wince from the shooting pain in my back. I get up and find a parchment on my desk with an ink pad. I sit down and plan out carefully what to write, finishing the letter I roll it up and place it on my bed. Streams of tears slide down my face, giving me the unbearable painful memory from a hundred years ago.

The last time I ran away it led to severe consequences; the genocide of my people, leaving me as the last Airbender in existence.

I open the window, open my glider and look back for one last time. '_This isn't forever and I will return. I'm still going to do my duty as the Avatar; restoring peace and balance. But for now I must take my leave, come to terms with my broken heart and the unbearable sense of loneliness.'_ I blow my whistle and Appa appears in moments. _'At least I won't be entirely alone.'_ I jump onto my glider and we both fly into the starless night, the midnight breath giving me life. In the sky I am one with my element, I am free. Up here all my problems and emotions drift away, being carried away by the wind.

I am the Avatar, I have by no means abandoned my duty. As I said I will return. But only when I'm ready.

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger **** So please review! The more reviews the faster I type; literally! I promise to improve and that my next chapter will hopefully be better.  
**


	5. Discovery

**A/N: I bet you guys I'm shocked for updating so quickly! Well don't be surprised this is only a very short update, just to show you the reactions of Team Avatar at Aang's sudden departure. Hope you enjoy!**

Katara's POV:

"You know what I'm going to check on Aang, I think we both need a good talk to clear the air between us."

"Finally I was waiting for you to say that! Mind if I join you for bit, you know the three of us just like the old times." I smile and give a nod for confirmation. I head out of my room and down the corridor, standing a couple of moments I take a deep breath '_better now than never'_ and push the door open, leading to my shock that no one is inside. Sokka peers over my shoulder in puzzlement. "Hey where do you think he went?" I ignore him as I focus on a scrolled parchment on Aang's bed and walk over and pick it up, dread filling my insides.

I open it.

_Dear Gaang,_

_I want to thank each and every one of you for your help that has ultimately led to the end of the Hundred Year War, I couldn't have done it without you. _

_Katara I want to thank you firstly for breaking me out of that iceberg, without you I would be still stuck in there and the world would have met its demise. Also many thanks for teaching me to master waterbending, it was good fun Sifu. Thanks for being there when I needed you most. People say I am the symbol for peace, well it was due to you that I managed to find peace within myself._

_Sokka you are like the brother I never had. Thank you for brightening up my day with your ecstatic jokes. I've learnt so much from you such as being a great strategist and navigating our routes and plans, even when your instincts may be wrong at times, your heart is in the right place. Also your fierce determination, loyalty and courage inspires me so._

_Toph, my amazing Sifu earthbending master thanks for teaching me to tackle things head on (though I'm probably not doing that at the moment, but I will) and for the numerous bruises to my arm; though I think I could have done without the latter. I won't forget your sarcastic remarks or your brave attitude._

_Zuko, thanks for teaching me firebending and redirecting lightening, I would have been toast if it wasn't for you; literally. I'm glad to say something that I had never expected I would say, I'm glad we are friends now Sifu Hotman and keep flaming! I'm sure you'll be able to restore the Fire Nation up from its aches._

_Also Suki many thanks for accompanying and help bringing down the airship fleet. Also thank you for caring for Appa when he was lost from me, I sincerely appreciate it._

_Now coming to the end of my long winded gratitude is the reason why I'm writing this in the first place, well the thing is… I'm leaving. I need to find my own path and revisit the world, seeing where work needs to be done. Don't come after me as this is a journey I need to take by myself. I will see you all soon, I hope. _

_Your friend,_

_Aang_

I gasp and drop the scroll to the ground, I vaguely notice Sokka's haste in grabbing and quickly reading the note. _'How could he leave us? After everything we've been through with him. What made him leave?_' Sokka instinctively lowers the parchment; hurt and disappointment written plaintively across his clear blue eyes. He steps closer towards me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Katara it will be alright." He soothes and it's only then do I realise that my cheeks are moist with tears, I roughly wipe them off.

"No it won't be alright! He left us. How dare he do such a thing?! After what we did for him! How do we know he won't get hurt? There could be tons of people after him after the fall of Ozai for revenge." I shout. This soon drags the attention of a certain blind earthbender and Fire Nation prince.

"You guys mind telling us what the commotion is about?"

"Aang left us." Sokka states simply, motioning for Zuko to take the scroll from him, in which he complies, his eyes scanning through the sheet thoroughly, eventually leading to a sharp intake of breath. Silence settles amongst the group. The atmosphere growing tense and sour.

"THAT'S IT! Is anyone going to be kind enough to read that note to a blind person or what?" Toph stomps her foot in frustration '_I've been with them for practically a year and they still forget I'm blind, what kind of friends do I have?'_ Sokka takes back the letter.

"Oh sorry Toph." He clears his throat and reads it for a second time, but out loud instead.

"What on earth?! Has Twinkletoes lost his brain? He didn't even have the guts to face us in person. What weak pathetic excuse is that to run out on us?"

"Now guys, maybe Aang has a perfectly reasonable explanation for his sudden and abrupt departure and his reasons he kept unknown to us." My brother trying to quench the fire that has built up in this room.

"So you are defending him! Go figures. Sugar Queen you agree with me?"

"He shouldn't have left that was selfish and uncalled for." At my response, Toph turns to face Zuko, jutting out her chin in a silent demand for his opinion.

"Well I did kind of need Aang around for peace treaties since he is the one who put a final end to the war. And also for my coronation as Fire Lord…" He trials off nervously, not wanting to be against Sokka and understandably feeling that sometimes a person needs to be alone for a while to think more clearly, especially after this new feat they've accomplished.

"What I don't understand is why he left so suddenly? Something must have provoked it." Toph muses but we all give a shake of our heads unable to pinpoint the very reason for Aang's disappearance. Before the stillness of the atmosphere becomes awkward and stiff, Toph stretches out her arms followed with a yawn. "Well guess we'll think about it in the morning." With that she strolls out of the room, closely followed by Zuko. Leaving me and my brother with our thoughts. That is until I am hit with a sudden awful realisation causing me to frown at the thought, I notice Sokka raising an eyebrow a silent question to my sudden change in demeanour and expression.

"Y…you don't think Aang by some chance heard our conversation do you?" I see him scrunch his eyebrows in thought.

"Hmm well I did hear a sort of rustle outside the room as I mentioned before remember?" I nod wordlessly. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh no Sokka, I think he might have heard us talking about leaving and if he left before he heard the rest of our conversation he must have thought we were going to abandon him!"

"What?! Doesn't he know we would **never** do that? Anyway he mentioned he needed to take a journey on his own, how do you know it's not some spiritual enlightenment thingy?"

"He would have told us otherwise."

"Nah, he's Aang he goes with the wind and does what he pleases, he's not entirely predictable, a bit like his element we don't know when the wind will pick up or slow down. I think he needed time to himself you know? And after defeating Ozai, you know his sole aim since he came out of the iceberg he's probably thinking what his next goal is. So don't worry about him."  
"I don't know Sokka I get this distinct feeling that there's something more than that, like he's upset, confused and alone."

"He'll be back Katara."

"I never even got to congratulate him, apologise or utter a word to him since that night…"

**A/N: So yeh I know it was short and very minimal amount of action, sorry about that. If I'm being entirely honest I don't even know where I'm going with this story, I'm just going with the flow. Yeh I know I shouldn't have mentioned that, but there you go. I am thinking of doing a new story with some similar ground work to this, I'll just have to see how it goes, anyway…Hope this chapter wasn't too boring and please review! **


	6. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys, I must say that I truly appreciate the numerous reviews all of a sudden, it literally lit up my face, so I forced myself to sit down to write the following chapter. Ok this update is another chapter that's trying to connect everything together so I apologise profusely for the lack of action in this chapter and I truly hope you don't find it boring… But! I do promise that my next chapter will incorporate more drama and action. Now on with the story…**

The Next Day

I glide through the skies long past midnight and reaching to the point of sunrise, with Appa beside me; not only in a physical sense but something more… my best friend who never abandoned me.

I take in a deep breath of fresh air_, 'I could stay up here forever'_, but that's only until I realise my limbs tensing in exhaustion, my eyelids threatening to close and the sudden pull of gravity, do I decide to retreat to the safety of my big furry friend. My eyes drift to the empty saddle on Appa's back, a stark resemblance to the empty hole in my heart, filled with nothing but loneliness.

I sigh and take my place on Appa's head, giving him a loving pat.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy… like old times" In which the sky bison responds with a comforting grunt. I pull my knees to my chest, my mind like a whirlwind as thoughts bombard me;

'_I still can't believe they would leave me.'_ Then a small inaudible voice whispers in my head;

'_You didn't really think they would stay with you did you? You put their lives on hold, it's only fair that they go back to it.'_

'_No, I didn't put their lives on hold. The war did!'_ I argue with myself.

'_Yes, but the war should have ended years ago, or rather never have begun at all and why is that? Because of your cowardliness and inability to cope with this responsibility.'_

'_Leave me alone, I don't need a reminder of my past mistakes.'_

'_Yes you do, so you won't repeat them. It's better that you're on your own anyway. Now you can't hurt anyone by your faults.'_

'_I have never hurt anyone!'_ I plead in defence, small tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

'_Say that to the entire culture of the Air Nomads, or to Katara and Sokka's mum or to the 10,000s of people killed, injured and hurt by this war, or to that buzzard wasp you killed or to the way you put your friends in danger one after the other. They were captured, hunted down, burnt, chained and close to death all because of you.' _

The voice fades away, leaving me guiltier and worse than ever. I let out a deafening scream, piercing the sky, and then slump against Appa after being worn out. _'I guess it's better I left, I bring nothing but pain to people… so what do I do now? Where do I go?'_ I rack my brain for answers and then a realisation strikes me, _'I'm an __**Air**__**Nomad**__, before my people lived in the Air Temples they lived across the whole world, I'll just revert back to my nomadic roots, travel the world.'_ Another wave of loneliness washes me, _'But this time I'll be on my own. I bet everyone would expect me to go back to the Air Temples huh? Well thinking about it, I just can't… the thought of going back to my home seeing Gyatso's skeleton again and bringing the temples back to their former glory is too soon, the pain too raw to bear. I will do it, certainly it's my mission, after all the job of the Avatar is to bring balance to the world and that of course includes the Air Nation. I'll do it when I have a firm plan on where to go now._'

Slowly I tick off the places using my fingers on where to go first and where to avoid, '_**Omashu**__ – no because knowing King Bumi he'll end up telling everyone I'm there, though maybe later; __**Northern and Sothern Water tribe**__ – out of the question, it's a few months journey and not to mention it's freezing! And Sokka and Katara are bound to go there soon enough. __**Fire Nation**__ – No because the gang is still there, I could easily bump into them. __**Air temples**__ – already off the list, for now anyway. __**Small villages**__ are best to avoid, don't want to drag unwanted attention or any attention for that matter. So that leaves me with… __**Ba Sing Se**__, the thought of the place sends a shiver down my spine and a small tingling pain at my scar. If I had the choice I'd never go there again, but it's such a big city and certainly an easy place to hide and remain unnoticed.'_

With my mind set and a more confident posture I pull on the reigns and direct Appa to the city of Ba Sing Se, a city known of walls and secrets. _'I have no idea what awaits me, but I have to start somewhere, and what better place than the Earth Kingdom Capitol. I'll be able to do my duty as the Avatar and have some time to sort out my life.'_ I lie down, absorbing the soft comfort of my best friend and before I drift to sleep, one last thought raids my mind, _'Do you think I hurt them when I left without giving them a proper goodbye? Will Sokka, Katara and Toph, who've been with me through the thick and thin, forgive me?'_ And what my thought lingers on for the longest is, _'Will they miss me?'_ Sleep soon consumes me and I fall into a place of darkness swarming all around me.

Katara's POV:

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation Palace…

Team Avatar, with the harsh irony of having the Avatar not present amongst them, are sitting in a circle planning their next move.

"Well I say we go search for him!" I argue, frustrated that my brother isn't readily agreeing with me, _'I mean we were with Aang since he came out of that iceberg and now we aren't even bothering to look for him, what sense does that make?! He's our responsibility, for goodness sake he's only 12, I know he defeated the Firelord but that doesn't mean he can handle everything on his own, not to mention he's my best friend.'_

"Katara I know you're worried about him, but we have to think realistically!" Sokka continues arguing, '_If there's one thing I've learnt from Aang and this war is never back down from anything.'_

"Are you saying I'm not being realistic?" My tone taking a sharp edge and I shoot a menacing glare at him, _'How dare he?'_ I watch as he slaps his forehead, obviously as frustrated as I am.

"Katara be reasonable and think this through for once! He could be anywhere and I mean anywhere, he left approximately 18 hours ago and knowing him he's been traveling the whole time and is probably out of the Fire Nation by now." I gulp and look away, I don't want to believe that he actually left, holding on the hope that maybe he's still in the Fire Nation, goofing around or something. I don't want to think about the fact I don't know when the next time I'll see him or remember that I never spoke to him since that fateful day on Ember Islands, that the last memory of him is us arguing. I refuse to let that be the case.

I hear Sokka sigh and I know that right now he's giving me one of his sympathetic looks, which I can't bear to see right now. He knows why I'm upset so why doesn't he understand the importance of finding him?

"Listen Katara what about we see what the others think huh?" I turn back, looking at him straight in the eyes and let out a tired sigh, since last night I could barely sleep a wink after knowing of Aang's disappearance, followed by a curt nod. He turns to Toph who's sitting beside him. "What do you think Toph?" She lifts her head up and turns her head towards me.

"As much as I want to find Twinkletoes and give him a good beating of a lifetime for leaving us like this. I think Snoozles is right. We have no idea where he's gone and I wouldn't be able to find him even if he was floating two metres in front of me since he likes being where I can't see him, which might I add is a real pain in the backside." I bite my lip and gaze down at my lap. Out of all people, I expected Toph would want to go on a journey to find him. "And by the way Sugar Queen you aren't the only one who's worried about him." At this my head snaps up, _'Toph is worried about Aang? And not only that but actually admitting it? This is new.'_

Sokka gives a confident nod and shifts to face Zuko, "And what do you think, soon to be Firelord Zuko with all his fieriness?" Zuko gives a low growl for the teasing at which my brother just smirks at, but shakes his head and goes to answer the question anyway.

"Well I can't leave the Fire Nation. My coronation is in three days' time and I have to be ready for my people and deal with all the after effects of the war; I'm sure there will a lot of issues financially. And what Firelord will I be if I leave my nation in their time of need? I'll probably be dethroned before I even enter the place. I'm sure Aang will be fine, if he can defeat my father at his most powerful, master all four elements in a year and escape the Fire Nation while learning them, I'm sure he can look after himself for a bit."

"And Suki?"

"As you guys said. Anyway he won't be gone forever, we are his friends and he can't leave his friends for long. We just have to be patient… So what are we going to do after the coronation?" Everyone perks up their head at this, but Zuko clearing his throat and eyeing the group, speaks first.

"I was thinking, well that's if you guys mind anyway, if you wanted to accompany me and give me a hand in making peace treaties and later becoming representatives in your respective nations for the Fire Nation, so that we can deal with issues in a diplomatic sense."

"Sweet, I wasn't ready to go back home anyway. Count me in!" My brother enthusiastically approves of the idea and with that the rest of us find ourselves nodding in agreement.

"Great! I really needed Aang to be here but since… so you guys will help instead, thanks." The gang all gets up to leave, all with the exception of me that is and I remain sitting down alone with my thoughts, _'I will find you Aang, I mean he won't be gone long right? Who am I kidding he didn't mean to disappear from the world for 100 years but he still did.'_ I'm brought out of my thoughts by a light hand on my shoulder and turn to see Sokka sitting beside me.

"He'll be alright." I slump against him as he brings his arm around me, silently soothing and comforting my worries.

"Where do you think he's gone?" I feel the shake of his head but I don't give up and press further. "Come on, you must have thought about where he could have went haven't you?"

"Katara I don't want to give you some wrong information and find out that you just upped one morning in search for him."

"I won't I promise, but please tell me what you think?" I hear him sigh heavily as if he's carrying some sort of burden and I suppose he is, I didn't take into consideration that he's probably missing Aang as much as I am, I mean we did both found him together and been with him from the beginning and now he has to deal with cheering me up, wow I can be so blind sometimes.

"Well I suppose we could go through process of elimination can't we? So fire nation no since we are here, water tribes ha I doubt he was keen when we were there and…" I break through his sentence with an idea of my own.

"What about the Air Temples?"

"I suppose he could have went there or… maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know he's always been withdrawn when he talks about his culture and wouldn't go into depth about it. I guess he still feels guilty. He might avoid going there for a while I suppose, but then again I don't know exactly how he thinks. And so the last place would be somewhere in the Earth Kingdom." I let out a groan, the Earth Kingdom is massive, it will be near to impossible to just bump into him and then it hits me, that's probably his plan to go somewhere where we can't find him. I assume Sokka knows what I'm thinking as he just holds me tighter. "Just don't worry about it." I hear him whisper.

2 Days later in Ba Sing Se…

Appa lands swiftly to the ground as I jump out. "We've made it buddy, Ba Sing Se." I look around and though the building haven't changed much, I do notice a change in the air as if the very atmosphere is filled with more freedom and life. A group of kids suddenly run past me, a ball in the midst of them as they pass it to one another. As I watch on I see one kid is about to fall down and so with quick and accurate precision I form an airbending cushion, for a moment he looks in bewilderment and then at me and the shock is priceless; no sooner than that he runs up to me, while the other kids remain immersed in their game without even noticing me and are soon out of sight as they run with the ball.

"Oh man you must be the Avatar!" I smile and rub my neck nervously.

"Heh yeh I am." His eyes widens and he bows respectfully to which I return.

"It's so awesome and an honour to meet you! I've always wanted to see you and now that I have I'm never going to forget this! Oh and thanks for breaking my fall." He gives me a wide grin and I can't help to do the same _'this kid seems as hyper as I was when I came out of the iceberg.'_ "My name is Moshi by the way."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too, I'm Aang."

"Cool, so Aang if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I mean I would have thought that you would be in the Fire Nation for the coronation of the new Firelord tomorrow?" My eyes widen in shock and I slap my forehead, an annoying habit I picked up from Sokka, _'I completely forgot all about Zuko's coronation, he needs me to be there not only as the Avatar but also as a friend and I was so selfish that I just thought about myself! But how can I face them after my note?"_

"Are you sure the coronation is tomorrow?" The boy nods vigorously.

"I'm positive."

"Oh wow I got so caught up with some things I completely forgot. Well I should head back as quick as I can. Looks like I owe you one Moshi." But instead he puts his hands up and shakes his head.

"Hey it's nothing, think of it as a small way to say thanks for saving the world and erm spending time to talk to me." At this I smile at him, he kind of reminds me of Kuzon who was wild and always getting in trouble but also helpful and kind-hearted.

"I'm just trying to keep balance to the world, I don't deserve your thanks. Oh and I'm thinking to stay in Ba Sing Se for a while, I was wondering if you could make sure you don't tell anyone that I came here or that I'm coming back?" Moshi lifts an eyebrow in a questioning manner but changes his mind and smiles.

"Sure, but on one condition." Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrow in puzzlement, _'what does this boy want that I have?'_ "You promise that when you come back you'll visit me and teach me some of your awesome earthbending moves!" I laugh and shake his awaiting hand.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He turns around and points to one of the houses in the distance.

"That's my house, if you come in the morning my parents will be out at work so you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you there."

"Thanks, see you then, probably in three days' time. And it was an honour seeing you."

"No Aang the honours all mine." I appreciate his respect, jump onto Appa and with a wave goodbye, we are off back into skies, '_I feel like I'm practically living up here now.'_ And for the first time in the last few days I feel at ease, the talk with Moshi has really helped and I feel that maybe just maybe the loneliness is ebbing slowly away.

Zuko's POV:

Next Day…

"Are you ready for your big day Sparky?" And before I could dodge the oncoming assault I get my usual bruise forming punch. I rub it tenderly.

"Yeh" I say but mutter quietly under by breath, "I'll be more ready for it if you didn't give me a punch to the arm all the time."

"Hey I heard that, I'm blind not deaf you know?" And with that I get another healthy dose jab to my ribs.

"I'll bear that in mind in future then."

"You better. Now I'm waiting for a more satisfactory answer." Toph crosses her arm, waiting expectantly.

"I guess. I'm not too nervous to be honest. I've faced my father and my crazy sister, this isn't as hard in comparison. But I just…" I break off, but looking at the blind earthbender who's listening diligently, it gives me the confidence to continue. "…I wish Aang was here. He played a part in my change and he stopped the war and I suppose I wanted to thank him for it. All of this wouldn't have occurred if it wasn't him."

"I know what you mean, everyone wants the most important people who has helped them along their way in life to be there for them on their most important day, for support and reassurance. I don't know if Twinkletoes will be man enough to show up today but you do have your uncle and the rest of us, your friends have your back." I allow a smile to grace my face, it's not often when I do, but the words are enough to put me at ease, well that is until… "Now stop being a wimp and get onto that platform, who wants to be a prince any longer then they need to when they can be the Firelord!" She gives me a final punch and leaves the palace and heads out to the courtyard.

Sokka strides up to me and we shake hands in the good old water tribe style. "Glad that someone with some brains is taking the throne, can't believe it took 100 years for it to happen. The world's gone crazy don't you think?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Yeh it has for a while, but that's all going to change. Together as Team Avatar the world will become a better place filled with peace and harmony. The world will take time to heal from the scars of war, but with our hands we will make sure it heals rapidly and help ensure balance remains in the world." He looks at me with strength and admiration as he nods. Katara walks towards me next and pulls me in for a hug.

"I know you'll be a fantastic Firelord and will be the best one since there has been for a long time."

"I hope so." She lays a hand on my shoulder and with a gentle squeeze she responds,

"Don't worry I know you will." She gives me one last smile of good luck and the two siblings disappear around the corner. Just before I walk out I glance to my left and see Mai who's lurking in the shadows, she takes a few steps towards me.

"Good luck. You know, you were right, about your decision I mean. In the end you actually didn't betray your country. But you saved it." I smile, filled with relief that she's no longer mad at me. She gives me a quick hug and leaves. I take in a deep breath and walk out to face the crowds of people.

The Fire Sages are already there; after a bow, I kneel down to be given my crown representing my position as Fire Lord. I stand up to address the crowds of people, many of them who have helped me to reach where I am today.

"The Hundred Year War has finally come to an end. No longer will we fight with our brethren from other nations but rather we will work together in peace and restore tranquillity amongst the nations. This war has left the world divided but I vow that all the representatives of each nation and I, alongside the Avatar will bring healing and revert back to the ways of old with kindness across the lands. None of this would have been possible without Prince Sokka, Master Katara, Master Toph, Lady Suki and of course Avatar Aang. I promise you for as long as I live that all my actions will be done according to the sole aim of ensuring harmony." As soon as I finish the crowds break into cheers, a thunderstorm of claps and multiple _'Long Live Firelord Zuko'_ being cried out.

I head back into the palace and remove my royal garments, folding them carefully.

"Hey Sifu Hotman, or should I call you Firelord Hotman now?" My head snaps up towards the voice, _'It can't be, can it?'_ I turn around to see Aang balancing on his Air Ball giving me his signature grin.

"Aang…" I trail off lamely. He jumps off his ball with a soft landing and strolls towards me. "I thought you left? I thought you were going to miss it?" He pulls me into a brotherly hug and then steps back.

"How could I miss my good friend's coronation?" I just shake my head at him in unbelief.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? We were all worried that you just upped and wasn't coming back. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Aang's grin drops slightly and takes another step back his hands out in front of him.

"Woah too many questions there Sifu Hotman."

"And I told you stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Firelord Hotman." I drop my head in annoyance and pinch the bridge of my nose, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Nice speech by the way." I look up, throwing him a hard glare. "Ok fine, well erm…you see…"

"Get on with it! Otherwise I'll get the whole gang here to tie you up until you spill." I see him sigh deeply.

"Well I wanted to see how I could I help everyone after the war, just normal citizens. I haven't had much time in doing that though because as soon as I found out your coronation was today I knew I couldn't miss it, so I rushed right over here as soon as I could."

"What?! You could help everyone by helping me make peace treaties with the other world leaders. And where did you go?"

"That's classified."

"Say what?! You aren't telling me that your leaving again, are you?" Aang's shoulders sag and he begins to avert his gaze away from me. "Why?" I whisper, still overcoming the shock that he's just going to disappear again.

"Everyone has somewhere to go, their homes, now that the war is over. You guys all have places to go… and I well don't. So I decided to travel the world, helping where I can to improve everyone's lifestyle."

"But you can stay at the palace or I can arrange somewhere for you to live. You can't just wonder the world like that!"

"Zuko you are forgetting that I'm an Air Nomad. I'm used to it now, it's in my blood. Plus I'm not going to be much help if I'm stuck in some house all day."

"But we need you at all the meetings we are going to hold. And without you present, the peace treaties will be absolutely meaningless! What are you thinking? Escaping from your duty as the Avatar!"

"For your information, I AM NOT escaping! I promise I'll be present at the meetings and the peace treaties. But we also need someone who will go and see if the terms of the treaties are being enforced and I AM the best one in doing that! It will act as my distractor too." He mutters the last part out, causing me to furrow my eyebrows, _'What does me mean distractor? Distract him from what?' _

"But why can't you stay with us? Katara is crazy with worry and guilt for some reason and the rest of us miss you."

"I can't. We are all going separate ways anyway, there's no point staying." My suspicion grows as he continues to look everywhere but at my eyes.

"I know there's something wrong and you aren't spilling.

"Think what you like."

"Fine, but will you at least tell me where you are going? I can't send my messenger hawks around the whole world in the hope it will, by some miracle, reach your precise destination." Aang bites on his lip, indecision written plainly across his face.

"I will, as long as you promise not to tell anyone and that includes Sokka, Katara and Toph. It will be just between you and me regarding my whereabouts."

"What's gone into you? Why wouldn't you want your closest friends to know where you are?"

"Please Zuko, it's better that less people know where I am. I can imagine that some people won't be too keen with the fall of Ozai and its better that they don't know where I am, not to mention the gang will only want to find me and come along and I can't let them be apart from their families and what they want to do because of me. They've already given up a year for me and I think that's more than enough."

"I'm not sure… they'll be really mad if you don't see them soon."

"Please Zuko, don't you see I have a point?"

"I suppose…"

"So…"

"FINE! I won't tell anyone as long as you attend all the meetings then you have a deal. Don't turn up to one of them and then I will tell them, deal?"

"Deal!"

"But I'd like to have a rundown on your plans first and where you are planning to go."

"Ok I'm going to Ba Sing Se to ensure the Dai Lee haven't taken control again, I can imagine I'll be there for a while, maybe…then I'm planning to fix and clean out all the Air Temples…"

"No offence Aang, but won't that take too long?" Aang throws me a glower making me instantly aware in the way that I phrased my question and regretting what I said instantly. "Sorry Aang I meant that the world needs their Avatar even more now and being at the Air Temples is well quite disconnected from everything."

"I know you mean no harm Zuko but my aim is to restore balance to the world. And how can there be balance if one of the nations is on the brink of extinction. I'm not just doing this out of the love for my people but also for the world to be healed, just like you said, this is a form of healing. Not to mention your messenger hawks can easily get up there. This is something I have to do and I'm sure you'll understand that. And don't worry I'll let you know weekly about my location. Is that fair?" He gives me his hand to shake and I allow a small smile at the gesture and I shake his one back.

"Of course, sorry at how that sounded. I didn't mean to…"

"No worries I understand you don't want the world to fall into chaos and…" I frown at Aang's sudden abrupt ending and his rigid posture. He puts a finder to his lips and makes a swift dash towards the window beside us, looks back at me for a split second and jumps out. I'm about to shout for him until the door swings open revealing Sokka and Katara with Toph trailing behind.

"Hey your new highness, what's it like being the Firelord?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Sokka I was just made Firelord about…" I turn to glance at the clock to reveal I've been talking with Aang for a whole hour, '_Wow time went fast'_ "an hour ago."

"Your point is? You should be getting your servants running all over the place ordering them to fix up some fantastic feast or build a new statue in your honour or entertainment! I think you should stick with the feast idea because I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always?" This leads to Katara and Toph bursting into snorts of laughter, leaving an increasingly red in the face Sokka.

"Hey, just because you're the 'Firelord' doesn't mean you can make fun of me. Anyway what have you been doing all this time, I would've thought that you'd come and talk with the white lotus ages ago to decide on important documents and boring stuff like that."

"Oh, I've erm… been doing er nothing. Yeh that's it nothing, just relaxing by the window." Sokka looks at me sceptically for a moment, then just shrugs and walks out with Katara.

"Whatever." He calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room. I sigh in relief, _'that was a close one.'_

"So what were you doing really?" My eyes widen in shock, '_How could I forget that Toph is practically a lie detector, oh great I'm doomed!'_

"Er excuse me, is it a crime for the Firelord to relax in his room for a while?"

"You were lying earlier."

"I was not!"

"You're lying now!"

"I don't have time for this! I have some important meetings to attend to."

"Fine, but rest assured I will find out." She starts for the door and then whispers over her shoulder. "You know I really thought I sensed Twinkletoes' footsteps in here. I wonder why?" I gulp, '_An angry Toph is certainly someone that you want to keep several miles away.'_ She takes note of my discomfort and smirks while leaving the room. I slump against the wall for a few moments, until I turn to the window and in the distance I'm so sure I can make out a glimpse of something orange in the sky until it's gone.

'_Wait until I see you next time Aang, you are going to have wished you never came back. Might have been a good idea to tell him that I'm really bad at keeping secrets… oh well what he doesn't know can't hurt him.'_

**A/N: Yes I know, this isn't very good at all and you guys probably fell asleep half way through… Well I'm really sorry for that and I hope it wasn't too bad. I promise that it will improve, well I hope it will improve anyway. Please continue with reviews, it enables me to not give up on this story and pushes me to write faster and better. Please let me know of your opinion. Thank you all for your support! **


	7. Moving on

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait to update, my college has given me so much homework, particularly chemistry so it's taking a while to trudge through. But I hope this update is worth it…**

**10 Months Later…**

Flying to the Western Air Temple has me feeling dread yet anticipation in the same time, especially as I haven't returned since the after events of my failure at the invasion a year ago. I never did inspect the place thoroughly enough and even though Haru and The Duke had explored the temple and not found anything (as far as I'm aware of) disturbing, they don't know that there are rooms that only an Airbender can access. I gulp, or maybe not, since the Fire Nations was able to get to them for the completion of the genocide of the Air Nomads.

The Western Air Temple looms in the distance of the underside of the cliff; its beauty still striking even after the mishaps with Azula and Combustion Man. I worry of what I'll find. The thought of finding dead bodies like in the temple that I was born and bred in makes me sick to the core. _'Maybe I won't find that?'_ Who am I kidding? When has the Fire Nation ever cleaned after their mess? As Appa lands on the ground, I hop off and stare at the exploded pieces of statues and artwork. As my whole being begins to be filled with misery only one thought passes through my mind, '_This used to be one of my homes…'_

**One Year and a Half Later…**

"Aang! I feel like I don't see you much these days." Zuko grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug, clapping my back in the process. I smile meekly and pull back after a few moments.

"Ha yeh sorry about that. It's quite hard to visit the Fire Nation frequently when you are all the way in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Good point. Everything going peacefully I hope?"

"Of course! What with the initial problems having been sorted out, all things are running smoothly." I grin at him. "Though I'm glad to have left to be honest, it's too freezing for my taste."

"Oh really? I thought Air Nomads didn't have a taste since they travel over the whole world. And didn't you live in the Southern Air Temple?" I throw him a good natured glower and then rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Yeh but the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are literally at the poles! Also it's not like the Air Temples where we could control the air currents…" I trail off into an old memory about the time when I and my airbending friends were being taught the basic form of controlling the currents to manipulate the temperature, one kid made such a spectacle of himself because he couldn't understand why he was sweating so much. I chuckle inwardly at the thought. But I'm soon drawn out of it when Zuko clicks his fingers in front of my face. "Heh ops, sorry just went off into a daydream." The Firelord raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner but then shakes his head, as if saying 'forget it.'

"So how is the restoration of the Air Temples coming along anyway?" At this my head droops down in anguish; the detailed image of corpses flashes before my eyes, causing me to close them tightly in a pointless effort to force out the picture. I open them, look up and force a smile to my face.

"Oh it's going well. I've finished doing the Eastern and Western Temples. The Eastern one didn't need much work since the guru had already cleaned it recently, but the Western… well that took a while…" Zuko crosses his eyes and peers at me closely.

"You didn't encounter any problems?"

"No…no problems." Still giving me the look of disbelief he leans closer to me.

"You know the offer is still open about me sending some of my Fire Nation men to help you restore them, since it looks like it will take a while."

"No definitely not. It's my duty and my duty alone… I've got to do it, it's a way for saying sorry." Zuko opens his mouth for rebuttal but by the look of my grim expression he quickly changes his mind and clamps his jaws shut. "Anyway you sent me a messenger hawk marking it urgent that I come. So what's the problem?"

At my question Zuko's entire resilient persona dissipates, his shoulders slump and this time it's his turn for his head to fall, staring intently at the floor. He literally falls into the seat beside him and motions to me to do the same with the chair opposite. As every moment passes the increasing knot in my stomach worsens.

"I told you to come urgently because there have been some serious riots." I gape at him for a moment.

"What did you say?" My eyes are wide from shock.

"Yes riots. I and my trusty men have managed to discover that there is an underground rebel cooperation, people who want to overthrow me." And just when I thought my eyes couldn't possibly get any wider, they do.

"Firstly since when has this been happening? I haven't been gone that long." The Firelord coughs nervously and for the first time ever he looks at me sheepishly.

"Erm well you… don't you remember? You haven't come here for nearly 6 months now." At this point I feel like my eyes are bulging so much that they may pop from their sockets, but soon enough they are fixed to a spot far more interesting, the floor. A soft _'oh'_ escapes me. _'I'm so sure I've seen Zuko more recently than 6 months ago.'_ I search my mind but all results of that turns up blank.

"Hey don't feel bad about it. You've been busy with lots of other Avatar duties like upholding the treaties." The guilt that's settled on my chest doesn't seem like it will leave any time soon. Finally I have the courage to look Zuko in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner? Does anyone else know? What are you planning to do about it? How serious is serious? And most importantly how can I help?" The Firelord reels back at the onslaught of questions and clears his throat before answering.

"First question, because I wasn't sure how much of a threat this was. I thought it was just a miniature rebel group like we dealt with at the very end of the Hundred Year War. Next, only the gang knows. My plan we'll discuss in a moment. Serious is when 2 months ago a family was killed by the rebel group when they found out they were loyal supporters of the Royal Family, in particular me. And most definitely I will need your help which will come into the plan I have in mind." A strong array of emotions surges through me, but the strongest of these are anger and hurt. Anger that they would kill an innocent family. And hurt that everyone else from Team Avatar knew while I was left in the dark, being the last one to discover this disturbing news.

"How come everyone knew before I did?" I know I sound childish, but I'm the Avatar; I have the power to end this.

"Well Toph is Chief of Police so anything involved with crime is her specialty and then Sokka…"

"Woah woah woah, back up there. Did you just say that Toph is Chief of Police?" Zuko scratches his head giving me yet another meek look thrown in with surprise.

"Heh did I manage to forget to mention that in my letters?"

"As a matter of fact Hotman you did forget to mention it."

"Oh… well she became Chief of Police about 6 months ago. She comes to the Fire Nation once a fortnight, so you know how much of an expert she is when it comes to detecting lies, as a result she got it out of me first. And Sokka happened to be in the palace on the same day and nosy him listened in on our conversation, who also managed to blurt the whole thing to Suki, who in return told Katara…" I nod my head, half listening and half off with my own thoughts. '_Wow I haven't seen them in so long. But I think my actions have led to the best outcome. They all went off on their own path without me prohibiting it. Katara is rebuilding her homeland. Sokka acting as the councilman for Republic City and Toph opened up her own metalbending school. Well that's the last that I heard of their actions anyway. All of this though was at the expense of losing my dear friends. I did make new friends naturally, but nothing like my old friends…my family. Spending the first few months hiding in Moshi's house which he kindly insisted on and in return… hmm well let's say that he's certainly became a pro in earthbending if I do say so myself.'_

"Aang… Aang… Aang! AANG!" I'm suddenly brought out of my train of thoughts by Zuko's shouting and a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hey, calm down Sifu Hotman. Why the shouting anyway?" Zuko gapes at me ludicrously for a moment or two before he simply shakes his head and clutches the bridge of his nose.

"Doesn't matter. Now can we please discuss the plan I have in mind?" I flush in embarrassment when I realise I've probably been gazing off into space for a few minutes. I rub my neck meekly and throw him a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeh of course!" The Firelord raises an eyebrow for a moment before releasing a deep sigh and swiftly moves onto a more important topic.

"Good. Now one of my undercover men has managed to find the location of the rebel's hideout. He uncovered that a rebel attach - a big one, is coming sometime this month. By the looks of things, more likely we have at least a week before disaster strikes. We need to obliterate their base and take them out before they have the chance to go ahead with their plan."

"Right, so all we have to do is you and me burst in there with some powerful bending and send them to prison, sounds easy enough."

"Actually it's not as easy as that…" I cast a questioning look at his direction and tilt my head slightly, prompting him to continue. "It's not just a few rebels but rather hundreds, perhaps thousands. My source says there's a very slim chance that we can take them all. On top of that we aren't sure of the exact coordinates, only the location area..." I feel my optimism slowly ebbing away, like dust in the wind.

"Oh, well how does your source not know the exact whereabouts but the area of where it's meant to be? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey! My source is very reliable and to answer your question they hold secret missions for them underground somewhere leading to the leaked information."

"So why don't we just take them out where they hold their meetings?"

"Because Aang they hold a series of meetings all scattered around the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, it's not one set place and they are constantly changing where they meet. No, I need to get to the root of the problem, once that's out then the entire organisation will crumble and learn not to mess with powerful figures in the future."

"Ok that makes sense now. So where is the location then?"

"Not the best of locations I'm afraid, nicely hidden in the Si Wong Desert." My eyes widen and I leap out of my seat and onto my feet with such a rapid motion that I nearly stumble over my chair in the process.

"The Si Wong Desert! Please tell me you aren't serious?!" Zuko gets up slowly from his chair also, staring at me suspiciously.

"I am serious; why would I be joking about a matter like this?! My face pales significantly. "Why is that a problem? Have you been before?" I turn my back to him. The memory of Appa taken away from me, muzzled, captured, whipped flashes before me, with the feeling of wanting to hurl accompanied with it.

"For a matter of fact I have and under unpleasant circumstances with even more unpleasant memories." Zuko simply frowns in confusion, as if trying to remember any past events related to that desert.

"Care to specify?" I close my eyes and let the wind around me be my source of comfort and soon the feeling of anguish flows away… down the river… forgotten. Guru Pathik's voice as clear as a bell in my mind. Soon enough I open my eyes and move to face Zuko again. Taking in a deep breath to ensure all remnants of worry and anger have been vanquished before I open my mouth to reply.

"We were lost in the desert for a few days… it was where I lost Appa for a while…" I watch as Zuko casts a sympathetic glance at me and places a firm hand of my shoulder.

"Is it alright for you to go back? I mean if you don't want to I can always…" I cut through his sentence before he has the chance to finish.

"No. I will go it's no problem, I just won't take Appa with me this time."

"Are you sure? You take Appa with you everywhere."

"Yes I'm sure… I'm not risking Appa's safety ever again. And by the sound of this rebel group, it will certainly be a good idea."

"Ok well if it's any reassurance, Appa can remain in the Fire Nation Palace. Everything is arranged for his stay and I promise I'll take good care of him." I look at him with gratitude shining from my eyes.

"Thanks Zuko it really means a… wait a second, what do you mean you'll take good care of him? You aren't coming with me?" I frown in puzzlement while Zuko merely stares at me, eyes all devoid of emotion and lack of apology.

"Aang you can't really expect me to go to a place filled with people who want me dead. Plus by being absent from the Fire Nation will most certainly have a negative effect either by giving the rebels a heads up in advance or presenting them with a perfect opportunity to take the Fire Nation by force since no one is on the throne. I have to stay just in case you can't stop them in time."

"Thanks for the lack of belief in me there."

"No problem." I squint at him in frustration before deciding to let it go, what with the more pressing issues in mind.

"Fine I see your point. But how am I going to immobilise all these people?! You said we can't do it between the two of us, so how in the world am I going to do it by myself?!" The Firelord searches my face for a moment more, before glancing to the wall on the side where a candle clock is set out; and then strides over to the other side of the room, grabbing his robes and slipping it over his shoulders. All while leaving my question hanging in mid-air. Finally he spins around to glance at me once more.

"Well then won't it be nice for you to be reacquainted with the rest of Team Avatar again?" I didn't even know it was possible for my face to get any paler, but it does along with a hanging mouth.

"You must be joking me!" Zuko stops momentarily while typing his hair into its traditional style for meetings and public appearances. His hard gaze directed at me, making me want to shrink back a bit.

"I don't joke." I shake my head, and quicker then he expects I'm less than a foot away from him and gripping his shoulders sharply.

"I can't! I haven't seen them in so long."

"Then this will great for you guys."

"They probably hate me!"

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Ok then, severely dislike me!"

"You are being too dramatic."

"More like I'm being realistic." Zuko ignores me and shakes my hands off his shoulders and checks his reflection in the mirror.

"Whatever. They are arriving in 2 days and you guys can help me to finish this hopefully once and for all."

"So wait, while you are relaxing in the palace me and the rest of the gang have to be scouting in the scorching sun on some weird contraption to look for some hideout we aren't sure where exactly it is and not even sure if it exists. Also it will be such an awkward atmosphere since I haven't seen them in over 2 years now."

"Pretty much except for the fact that the base is very much real…it makes sense."

"What makes sense? Because to me it doesn't really."

"I'll explain it to you after this headache is out of the way. Now I must be leaving, I have a meeting with the Fire Sages and the White Lotus. A servant will take you to your room and I wish you goodnight."

"You are evil you know that?"

"Ha evil is when I was hunting you down for an entire year for my own selfish purposes. Anyway I really can't talk now otherwise I'll be late." I glare at him in which he moves to turn away from me, but hesitates before facing me again. "I just want to say thank you, I really appreciate your help." I sigh and nod, smiling to him in return to his seemingly unnatural but genuine one.

"No need of thanks Sifu Hotman we are friends, are we not?" I watch as the beginning of a scowl makes its way on Zuko's face, but at the last second he forces it down and lifts the corners of his mouth slightly up in another attempt to smile.

"Yes, just wanted to make known my appreciation." The Firelord gives me his back and walks to the door just before disappearing through though he mutters quietly, "Next time you call me that I might just have to challenge you to an Agni Kai." And with that he disappears into the midst of the shadows of the next room, leaving me to gulp loudly and then chuckling to myself, _'Ha it never gets old.'_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that there was a bit more action then the last one. Please Review and tell me your thoughts, as I always say reviews makes me continue on. Many thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Somewhat Reunited

**A/N: Hello! I want to profusely apologise for not updating for two months now without any heads up. I had so much to do to get my uni application sorted out and so many tests that I haven't had any free time, not to mention I'm back at college. But I'm back now, well sort of back, I still got a major test to do next month so I really need to prepare for that. But I promise I will continue to keep updating this story! So don't worry Guest review, I'm not giving up on it, but want to thank you for your words. Also many thanks again to Singertoheartandsoul for your continuous encouragement throughout this story. So this is quite a long chapter and I hope this makes up for my absence. Now here it is.**

My thoughts are in utter turmoil as I pace back and forth in my room, for what I suddenly realised must have been several hours. Tomorrow I'm seeing them all again. Granted it's not under the most pleasant circumstances but still… What are they going to say to me? Do they hate me for leaving them? Did they forget about me and made new friends? Have they changed? Did they miss me? These series of questions begin giving me a piercing migraine, my feet finally gives out and I sink down and sit on the edge of my bed.

My heart and mind still living in unrest, it has been like this since Zuko told me the news of their upcoming arrival two days ago. I glance up at the time, reading 4 o'clock in the morning. I rub my face in exhaustion, _'I've stayed awake throughout the whole night again'_ I mutter cursing my insomnia; it has improved over the last year, but it looks like its returning with a vengeance. Why does Zuko do this to me? Just before I'm about to go on a blaming frenzy I remember the whole reason why they're coming in the first place, _'I guess I can't blame Zuko, this is an important matter and must be dealt with swiftly before anybody gets hurt…the only person I can blame is myself, I'm the one who cut off ties and relations with them, so it's my fault.'_ I flop onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, _'why does life have to be so complicated?! I miss the days of being a simple monk.'_ I shake my head, forcing myself to think of another subject, away from the deceased Air Nation. Finally after so many hours my eye lids begins to flutter to a close and I drift into an unrestful state of sleep.

**5 hours later…**

"Avatar Aang…Avatar Aang!" The constant shouting of my name and heavy pounding on my door snaps me awake. I jump out of my bed in hazy alert but I do so with such haste that I end up tripping over my bed sheets, landing heavily on the ground with a thump. "…Avatar Aang, are you alright?" I push myself up with my hands from the floor and sit back into a kneeling position.

"I'm fine!" I shout, loud enough for the servant to hear me through the thick wooden door.

"Ok, I'm very sorry Avatar Aang for the disturbance, but Firelord Zuko has requested your immediate attendance, the guests have arrived and are waiting for you downstairs in the foyer." I widen my eyes and push myself up to my feet, nearly losing my balance once more from being drowsy with sleep. I shake my head in some vague attempt to be more awake.

"No that's fine. Tell him I'll arrive shortly."

"Of course Avatar Aang." I sense as his light footsteps turns and walks further and further away from my room till they are no longer able to be detected or audible. Once I'm sure I'm alone again, I touch the shoulder that I had landed on, wincing I pull back, '_that's certainly going to leave a bruise_,' I mutter, '_well it's not like I haven't had hundreds of them before.'_ I walk into the en suite attached to my room and splash some water on my face, in the hopes I'll look more presentable for whoever these guests are. Walking back to my bedroom, I bend down to pick up my crumpled bed sheets from the ground and begin folding them, as I'm nearly done with that, I'm suddenly hit with remembering who these guests are exactly. _'Oh no, they're here already?!' _Glancing at the clock, it says 9am, '_but Zuko told me they'll arrive in the evening! I can't face them now, I'm not ready. You can't just walk in a room, say hi and pretend everything is alright, especially after what I told them or rather wrote to them. And what if…what if they don't want to see me?'_ I take in a deep breath and exhale out slowly, trying to calm my inner nerves. _'I faced Ozai at his most powerful, this can't be as hard as, right?'_ I move over to the wardrobe at the far corner of my room and change into my traditional nomadic attire. As soon as I'm finished another loud knocking brings me out of my thoughts.

"Aang, for the love of spirits come on out! Everyone has been waiting for nearly an hour now." I frown, it's been that long since the servant informed me of their arrival? I gulp, I guess I'm a lot more nervous than I thought. I stride over to the door and unlock it, revealing an obviously annoyed Zuko. I give him a meek smile, as a silent apology. "I know you are really uncomfortable Aang, what with not seeing them in a while, but you really didn't need to keep us all waiting. You could've just told me you'll be a while so that I could have informed them of the plan until you came." I hang my head in shame and stare at my feet, regretful of my childish actions.

"I'm sorry Sifu Hotman." Zuko sighs and grips my shoulder.

"You are lucky I'm in a sympathetic mood at the moment. Come on…they are your friends after all." I look up and see that Zuko's face is unusually soft, as if understanding my discomfort, and by seeing this it gives me a sense of confidence, something I only present to the world leaders at conferences. I straighten myself and stand taller.

"Well lead the way then." The Firelord smiles at me and strides ahead, taking us down the stairs, as we walk past several rooms I can hear the distinctive laugh of my friends and my heart leaps at being so close to them after all this time. When we finally reach the foyer I step inside and the atmosphere changes almost instantly, all traces of laughter that I heard earlier ceased at my arrival. I don't need to look at them to know they're all staring holes in me. I shift my gaze up, firstly meeting Sokka's crystal blue eyes, as I search them I'm surprised to find warmth in them.

I watch as he gets up from his seat and strides over to me. His eyes trails up and down my figure, taking in any changes from the past 2 years. When he reaches me we stand in silence, as if paused, before he pulls me into a tight embrace. My brain automatically reconnects and I bring my arms up and wrap them around his back. After several moments he releases me, but rests his hands on my shoulders.

"It's been a long time buddy. What ever happened to seeing us soon? I don't recall two years very soon do you?" I chuckle, happy to know that at least Sokka is the same and isn't mad at me.

"It's good to see you too Sokka." He beams at me and wraps one arm around my shoulders and steers me towards the others, but as I glimpse at them I'm unfortunately not greeted with the same hospitality as Sokka graced me with. Katara completely refuses to meet my gaze, looking everywhere but at me. Noticing this causes my heart to clench painfully, '_she must still be mad- Katara was always the one to be able to hold a grudge the longest_.' I twist slightly to my right to find a similar treatment from Toph, but instead of avoiding my gaze she simply stares at the table before us.

"As nice as it is for you guys to be reunited, we need to discuss more pressing issues." I sit down and Zuko takes a seat beside me. He looks everyone in the eye with utmost seriousness.

"As you all know there's a plot to overthrow me. We need to act fast to scatter this threat, otherwise the world will be thrown into another possible war and all the work we tried so hard to achieve will be destroyed. My idea is that you go straight to the head of the rebel group. I've found out there's a protected bunker for him which Toph should easily find. There is a main power system, which has the ability to divide their fort into several sections, initially they used this for trapping their victims, but now it's going to be the key to their demise, the idea is that you fight them in smaller groups, giving you a better chance of defeating them. The leader should preferably be kept unharmed for questioning later. Now any questions?" I glance as everyone seems to be taking in this chunk of information.

"Yeh, what if they tire us out in those smaller numbers? I mean as skilled as we are we don't actually know what we are up against, not to mention we are fighting on their turf, they can easily use that against us. How do we know that there isn't some other system used for, I don't know dropping cages on us?" I grin, relieved to know that Sokka's genius hasn't worn off over the years but in fact it seems that has been enhanced.

"As unlikely as I think it is that cages will drop on you, I did come in contact with your old friend the mechanist. He has supplied some equipment like stink bombs and various other weapons to help. If your bending seems not to be effective enough than you are to resort to these weapons. Try not to blow the place up, I'm curious to know their exact plans…but the main priority is for the four of you to get out safely, so do whatever needs to be done." Sokka and the rest of the group nods in understanding, determined to succeed in our mission. "Any more questions?"

"Yeh, how are we getting there?" I find myself asking before I can stop myself. Everyone with the exception of Zuko turns to my direction in surprise causing me to frown, _'why are they looking at me like that?'_

"Glad you asked. You will be taking a ship to the outskirts of one of the Earth Kingdom villages, there you'll have to do a bit of walking I'm afraid, and just before you reach the desert you'll be greeted with a couple of sandbenders, who I assure you will hand over two sandsailers for you to ride on till you find the base."

"Woah there why does this sound like that Wong Shi Tong desert we've been to a while back?" Toph's question catches me by slight surprise since she's been usually quiet throughout the whole conversation. I find it weird to hear her voice after so long, weird but comforting, comforting to the knowledge that maybe none of my friends have changed at all, well this is what I hope anyway.

"Maybe that's because it is." The gang is submerged in shock once again well minus me and Zuko of course, having discussed this recently.

"Wait, hold on a minute, Appa isn't taking us there?" Sokka questions in shock. I turn my head away from them, _'as genius as Sokka can be sometimes he has obviously forgotten what's so bad about that place in the first place.'_

"No Appa is sitting this one out." I mutter under my breath, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Zuko moves to stand and clasps his hands together to rid the discomfort that has started to settle in the room.

"Right then that's settled. Aang and I have some meetings to attend to. But you guys are welcome to make yourselves feel at home. My servants will show you to your rooms whenever you feel like it, you must be tired after your journey and you can relax in the palace gardens if you wish." I get up and look once more at my old friends, two of them still deciding to ignore me. I trudge behind Zuko as I hear Sokka shout,

"See you two later then." Once we've rounded the corner and are far enough from them, I fall in line with Zuko's pace.

"They hate me." The Firelord spares me a glance before returning his gaze in front of him.

"Hey be grateful that Sokka is happy to see you."

"Which I really am grateful for, but Katara and Toph, they didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. I mean Katara is the one who saved me from my icy prison, saved me from death and so many other things, she became like my personal rescuer and comforter. And Toph well we didn't start out as good friends but over time we did, she gave me some good advice and in her own way supported me when I needed it. But now I feel like I've lost them. Like I've suddenly become invisible to them."

"Well you might have to get used to it for a while…"

"But I don't want to get used to it! I want them to behave like they were before, like a family."

"Aang you distanced yourself away from them, you didn't want to them over the years, even after I sent you countless messages about them wanting to see you. What did you expect them to do? It's only fair that they distance themselves from you." My head hangs down in misery.

"But I didn't meant for it to turn out like that. I just wanted them to get on with their lives without me preventing it or putting them in dangerous situations…" I trail off, an airy silence settles between us, thinking of how dangerous the lives of important people can really be. Zuko shakes his head and stirs the conversation back to the dilemma.

"Why didn't you just visit them sooner?" The memory of the two sibling's conversation after Ozai's defeat flashes before me.

"Because they didn't want me in their life anymore." I whisper softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's just get to that meeting." Increasing my pace, I walk ahead of Zuko arriving at the meeting room, where I open the door, finding it already full of important figures. I sigh and take my place at the front. 'I hope these meetings won't take long.'

**10 o'clock in the evening…**

"…so this concludes our meeting for today, since the young Avatar seems it is appropriate to fall asleep and interrupt the chief of the white lotus with his snoring." A painful jab to my side promptly wakes me up, to find a very displeased speaker. I bit my lip in embarrassment and get up to address the audience.

"I want to give my sincerest apologies for my disturbance to the meeting and I promise to behave in a more appropriate manner in future." Iroh stands up to speak.

"It is quite alright young Avatar, it is hard to sit through what feels like endless meetings, am I right?" To this I see several people nodding their heads in agreement. "Now I think we are done for the night, everyone can take leave to their rooms or if they wish may join me for a cup of tea." With these parting words everyone promptly gets up and escort themselves out of the meeting hall. Zuko and I begin yawning our heads off as we leave.

"I don't know how many more of those meetings I can take. I feel like I'm nodding off more and more often."

"You can say that again. Even I had trouble staying awake and I'm meant to be an example to my nation!"

"Ha Sifu Hotman sleeping in an important meeting, I'd love to see the day."

"You know I'm too tired to take offence to that comment."

"Wow Firelord Zuko letting me get away with teasing him not once but twice today, I'd say this is a new record."

"Toph calls me sparky and I can't do anything for her to stop, so I give up, just as long as it's not in public I'll put up with it." I mock jump in victory.

"You got it."

"Whatever. Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." We bid each other good night and part ways. As I reach my room I find the door open ajar. Puzzled I push it back further and peer inside, finding no one present I step in and scratch my head, _'I was so sure that this door was closed when I left.'_

"So how did your meetings go?" The sudden voice behind me makes me jump and send a gust of air towards the figure. A light smack followed by an 'ouch' brings me to my senses and I take a step closer to find Sokka rubbing his head. Embarrassed I rush over to help him up.

"Sokka I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone and I thought everyone was asleep, and you startled me… well actually you scared the death out of me, but hey similar things." He gets to his feet with my assistance and just waves my apologies away.

"No worries, this has just taught me a lesson to never sneak up on an Airbender." I step back to inspect him further, ensuring that he really is ok and then my nervous habit of scratching my neck kicks in.

"Yeh sorry about that."

"Eh I've had worse knocks to the head than this; I'll live." I give him a sheepish smile before my curiosity gets the better of me.

"So what are you doing here? I thought everyone was getting well rested after your long journey here and to be prepared to wake up early tomorrow." My words causes Sokka to be taken back slightly.

"Wait, why are we waking up early tomorrow? Just want to point out that a warrior needs his sleep, so good luck in trying." With Sokka's words and stubborn manner, I can't help but to laugh out loud, a real life laugh that I haven't had in a long time… and it feels good, like old times.

"Yes Sokka we all have to get up early. We have to extinguish this problem as soon as possible." He crosses his arms in annoyance.

"And why didn't Mr Firelord inform us of this earlier? You would have seen me in bed as soon as diner was over. How early is early anyway?"

"Err do you really want to know?"

"Better to expect what time I'm going to be dragged out of bed tomorrow."

"Five in the morning."

"SAY WHAT?! Whose crazy idea was that?"

"Erm for the sake of that person's safety, I think it will be better if I don't tell you." At which Sokka begins his incoherent grumblings of complaint. Eventually he seems to just accept the situation and shake his head.

"Whatever… so back to the whole reason I came here, which I'll let you know was not to scare the death out of you and get blasted into the wall…"

"Hey I said sorry!"

"…was I wanted to see how you were doing? I mean it's been a long time since we saw you. What have you been up to and stuff?" Sokka's question genuinely shocks me, '_he really isn't mad at me at all is he?'_

"So you aren't mad at me? You know for leaving without a proper goodbye, for not coming to see you guys sooner." I watch as the pony-tailed warrior sighs and takes a seat at the corner of my bed.

"I'm not mad or angry, but I will admit I was…disappointed, you know after going through all that stuff, I thought the five of us would be able to relax together for once since the war was finally over." As he continues speaking, the piles of guilt begin to stack up, higher and higher. "But! I do understand, you had other things to do, the world was in a complete mess and needed some serious repairs. Thing is though…Katara and Toph wasn't as understanding as I was." He looks up directly at me, as if searching my eyes for answers to his unanswered questions. I gulp and avert my eyes away from his, a knot being tied at the pit of stomach indicates to me that I know what he's going to say next.

"Aang, why did you really leave?" I continue avoiding his gaze, my eyes resting on the corner of my room where the plaster of the wall is beginning to peel away, probably from age. "There's another reason isn't there? You don't just up and run away from the people who care about you." I force myself to clamp my jaws tightly together, trying to prevent myself from saying something that I'll probably regret later. "You aren't going to answer me? Well I guess I'll just have to wait here till 5 in the morning, and I think you know what a sleep deprived Sokka looks like. It's not a pretty sight."

I bite the inside of my cheek in an effort to ignore the increasing tension that has settled in the room; I've never knew or felt tension to be so tangible, as if I could reach out and touch it. Again Sokka sighs, probably tired of my lack of interaction with him. "So what have you been doing in the last couple of years?" I frown at Sokka's change of question, completely unconnected from the previous one, but I decide there's no harm in answering this question so I take a deep breath and reply to him.

"Well as you know, once the war was over there was a lot of hostility between the nations, understandably. So I visited many of the Earth Kingdom villages who I guess saw me as a 'symbol of peace.' I tried to persuade them to negotiate and eventually they relented. After many heated meetings, arguments, discussions and treaties later, we were able to quench the fire. So what I've been doing a lot of the time is traveling between the nations, ensuring that the treaties are kept, going to meetings and stuff…" I trail off, refraining from telling him about my mission of restoring the Air Temples, _'knowing him he'll make it an excuse to come and help and drag the others with him…well if they don't hate me too much that is.'_

"Sounds like a stressful job." Sokka muses, scratching his chin in thought.

"Heh you're telling me!" I plunk myself down beside him, suddenly I realise how exhausted I am, not just due to lack of sleep but also from this endless burden of trying to keep the world safe and at peace. Sokka turns his head to his side so that he can see me and gives me a quick scan.

"Come to think of it, you do look shattered. Didn't get enough sleep or something then?" I shrug, my constant insomnia is something that I just had to get used to.

"You could say that."

"Well I guess I should let you get some sleep then. Don't want you to fall off that ship due to lack of sleep, do we?" Just before he pushes himself up to get off, I grab his forearm in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

"I can sleep later, can we just talk for a bit more?" He squints at me, a bit unsure on what to do.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't have to worry about me not being able to wake up at 5; I'm an early riser."

"How could I forget?" He mutters under his breath, but my sensitive hearing catches it anyway. I presume he's thinking about the time when we first went to visit the Southern Air Temple or when Toph began her first earthbending lesson with me.

"So erm, how are you guys doing? What have you been up to since the end of the war?"

"Hmm to be honest we were kind of at lost on what to do next. We weren't planning on returning home straight away, that was for sure." My ears perk up at this new revelation.

"Really?" I can't help but to question in bewilderment. I watch the frown that appears on Sokka's face at the evident surprise in my voice.

"Of course not, not after all the things we saw and accomplished. Why is that so surprising?" I shake my head.

"No reason, I just thought…you would have wanted to return home after being away for so long."

"Nah, not really. I mean of course I missed gran gran, but after traveling the world, I've come to realise that there is so much more that I can do and learn. Anyway before any of us could think of a definite plan, Zuko suggested that we could become ambassadors for the Fire Nation in our respective nations, so like you we've been traveling for a bit. We went to the Southern Water Tribe, 6 months after the end of the war and then went to parts of the Earth Kingdom, helping Toph out and occasionally coming to visit Mr Firelord…" At his words I can't help but feel a twinge in my heart at the mention of the three out of the four nations, the reminder of the Air Nomads being a lost nation continues to sadden me. "…But really it's been quite uneventful, well minus the crazy fan girls going bonkers over us, but nothing we can't handle."

"Wow, seems you guys were really busy."

"Not as busy as you of course." I shrug again, not really sure how to respond to that statement. So for several seconds we sit in half comfortable and half awkward silence. That is until Sokka clears his throat. "So all this time you and Zuko have been at meetings?"

"Pretty much."

"Man how do you concentrate?"

"Heh I usually drift off to be honest."

"I wouldn't be surprised. How often do you have to attend them?"

"A few times a week. But we get a couple of months break between them." He nods in understanding.

"So what do you do when there's no meetings?"

"As I said just traveling."

"You must have a destination though. You can't be flying aimlessly, otherwise poor Appa will drop from exhaustion."

"I did also said that I go from nation to nation to ensure peace is maintained."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Avatar isn't given any breaks?!" He questions in mock shock.

"What?! Of course I get breaks!"

"Right, and what do you do in your breaks, or free time?" Sokka's constant questioning begins to make me feel on edge, _'why does he want to know what I do in my free time? It doesn't hold much relevance to him.'_

"Nothing much." I mumble.

"You obviously do, and it seems to me that you are trying to hide it."

"As I said nothing much…" I assert taking on a stern tone.

"Fine don't tell me another one of your many secrets." He responds with a harsher tone. My shoulders slump in shame at his words, _'I think I probably hurt Sokka more than he lets on, so what about Toph and Katara? This just shows that I really don't deserve Sokka's kindness, he should treat me like the other two since I'm such a horrible friend.'_ The prolonged silence causes Sokka to turn to my direction, after taking in my broken posture he reaches out and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's no big deal. You can tell us when you want to, we've got plenty of time to catch up anyway."

I take the initiative to glance up. His comfort along with Katara's is what kept me going when I found out that everything I knew was gone. And though I am more than happy to embrace such warmth again after so long, it makes me feel guiltier for hiding things from my friends. I give a small smile in response. He removes his hand and pushes himself up into a standing position. "It was nice to chat again Aang, but I should really get some sleep for that big journey tomorrow, and so should you." I nod in response.

"We'll talk later right?" I question, hoping that I haven't shut out the only part of my family who still wants to make amends by my poor actions.

"Of course." He turns around and strides across my room, just as he reaches the door I can't help but ask one last question that's been eating me from inside out.

"Do you think Katara and Toph can ever forgive me?" Sokka pauses, his hand still on the door knob.

"They've been in that sort of mood for a while now. They're using their anger to mask the hurt. But I know they'll come around and forgive you, it just takes some patience."

"You really think so?" I ask, not wanting my optimistic attitude to kick in only for it to be crushed later on.

"Definitely. And you know what? Even though they didn't show it, they were really happy and relieved to see you.

"Relieved?" At this, Sokka release his grip on the door handle and turns to face me once more.

"Yes. We heard of the several rebel attacks on you and Zuko. One rumour was that one of their attacks was a 'close one' which left us pretty worried." I gulp, vividly remembering which attack he was talking about, Zuko's and my life was narrowly saved by a distraction and might I add it was certainly no rumour. "Anyway, I want to give you a heads up though. Get ready to receive a right pounding from Toph when she's gotten bored of ignoring you."

"Oh wow thanks for the warning. I'm not sure what I prefer now." He grins at me.

"The punching will be worth it in the end, well depending on how hard she wants to beat you up."

"Great something to look forward to."

"Hey it could provide the rest of us with some good entertainment." I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Goodnight Sokka." I tell him, implying that this subject is over.

"Still avoid and evade, glad to know the Aang I know is still the same. Well good night." I smile and he turns back to the door and slides out quietly, closing the door gently behind him. I rest back onto my bed, happy to have that much needed talk. I mean Zuko is great and all, but talking to someone who's been with you from the beginning is that much more comforting. Not to mention no one has a temper like Sifu Hotman.

Just before I feel myself drifting off to sleep, one thought intrudes my mind, _'what did he mean by I haven't changed? Did he expect me to?'_ I begin to wonder what kind of rumours they heard about me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! As always leave a review to tell me what you think of the story's progress, I always look forward to receiving them :) **


	9. Beginning a Journey

**A/N: Hi guys, I can't begin to apologise enough for the time its taken me to update! I've had so much to do, like sorting my university application, having controlled assessments and revising for my final year before university, so it's been really stressful, but still I should have said something. I've finished all my exams, so I'm pretty sure you'll see more regular updates. I hope you guys are still around and enjoy this chapter.**

The Next Morning…

My eyes flutter open as the rays of the sun beats on my face, groaning I bring my hands to cover my eyes so that I could adjust to the lighting, _'I guess it's time to get up.'_ I push myself forward into a sitting position and look around my room, as I do I'm suddenly struck with the realisation of what I'm going to do today. Groaning some more I get up and change into my usual attire and walk out of the room in search for everyone else.

As I head to the foyer I see Zuko's office door open ajar, curious I change direction, with a quiet knock on his door I decide to open it some more and peak inside.

"Erm Zuko…" The Firelord looks up from his piles of papers and scribbles and smiles.

"Ah Aang, come in." I go over and take a seat opposite to him.

"So what are you doing?" I question in mild curiosity.

"Just finalising the arrangements for your journey." He reaches over to the end of his desk and grabs an envelope and passes it to me, in which I respond with a raised eyebrow. "These are yours and everyone else's passports for the ride on the ship, I have confirmed with the captain of your attendance, but just in case there are any mishaps on the way you can use these to get on any other transportation required." I groan.

"I'm so glad that airbenders never needed to worry about transportation."

"Well, firebenders were lucky too, we used to be able to ride on dragons, though I will admit such luxury was only reserved to members of the royal family and high ranking officials and nobles." I let my mind dwell on his words for a brief moment.

"You know we should do something to bring back the dragons, so that the Fire Nation skies can be filled with them soaring through the clouds once again." I watch as he nods his head slightly.

"Yes we should, but I'm worried about their history, what's stopping people to kill them off like they did years ago?"

"Just enforce a new law to secure their protection. And anyway, if we can restore the dragons' numbers to even more than what it was a 100 years ago, more people will have dragons and hopefully decrease the likelihood of them being hunted again, as people will have their own one to care for."

"I don't know, the Fire Nation is a lot bigger than the Air Nation, not everyone will be able to have their own dragon."

"True, but maybe firebenders can somehow earn it, like we were given Sky Bisons when we reached a certain age, and only the more talented kids got to have them earlier than others."

"You're being modest, aren't you?" At Zuko's teasing my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Ah sure, Mr Airbending prodigy."

"What makes you think that? You've never seen any other Airbender but me."

"Hmm maybe it's the fact that no one gets their airbending tattoos at the age of 12, but rather it takes many years of hard work and discipline to be graced with those, or so I read in an old Air Nation scroll."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to entertain me on how you outsmarted your friends?"

"Ah Zuko look at the time, we should really wake up everyone as quickly as we can right? We want to eliminate this issue as quickly as possible."

"Ah Airbender tactics, I bet everyone was a prodigy at that one." I get up from my chair and turn around, giving him my back, in an attempt to close the conversation. "Oh come one Aang I was only teasing. It's the least I could do after you go through the effort of calling me 'Sifu Hotman.'" I shift slightly to meet his fiery eyes dancing with mirth, something I certainly wouldn't have imagined to see a few years ago.

"I guess we can call it even then. So where is everyone, are they still asleep?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes. It would probably be a good idea to wake them up; I'll send Mai to wake up Katara since their rooms are next to each other."

"…and you're leaving me with the dangerous job of waking up Sokka and Toph, are you crazy?! Do you want me to be killed before I've even started this mission?"

"Do you have to always be so dramatic? Actually, don't answer that. I'll send a maid to wake Toph up and I pray that she has good reflexes." I nod, feeling slightly guilty about sending that poor lady to wake up the earthbender. I shake the thought from my mind and head over to the door. "Oh and Aang, you have to make sure whatever the cost that you don't die on this mission, who knows what might happen then, possibly another war if you aren't careful." I gulp at the seriousness of his voice.

"You worry too much Zuko. I'm the Avatar, I can take care of myself…hopefully." Mumbling the last part out, after a certain memory of being hit with lightening resurfaces in my mind's eye. I can't help but gulp for a second time; I've already failed the world once for not being there to prevent the war, I won't let the world down again, plus I've got 3 other people watching my back, one of them doesn't hate me, so it should be alright. I open the door wider and leave without another word.

I pass a corner and go up the stairs, passing several rooms until I find Sokka's. I step towards his door and begin knocking, after I hear no response, I begin banging rather loudly, having remembered that Sokka can be quite the heavy sleeper at times. A few seconds later I hear a girly pitched scream and then a hard thump, followed by muffled groans. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, _'I guess I should have been a bit more subtle in waking him up.'_ Not long afterwards his door swings open, revealing a very displeased Sokka.

"Er hey Sokka, hope you had a good rest."

"For your information I was until someone decided to give me a heart attack!" I begin to chuckle in amusement, until Sokka crosses his eyes at me in annoyance, causing my chuckles to die on my throat.

"Well what better way to be fully awake then with a little scare?"

"That was not little."

"Aw come on Sokka, greatest warrior in your tribe."

"Well since you've used those words, I suppose I could forgive you, this time."

"Good, now get dressed we need to head off."

"Where's everyone else?"

"I think Mai is waking Katara up and a maid is getting Toph."

"Ooh spirits be with that maid." I grin.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ok wait outside, I'll be only be a minute." He retreats back into his room while closing the door behind him. I turn and slide down against the wall beside the door until I'm sitting on the carpet. _'It really feels like Sokka and I haven't been apart more than a few days not a couple of years. I'm still puzzled on why he's the only one who understands why I left, to be honest he's the least one I expected any understanding from. I anticipated mild understanding from the other two…well more from Katara anyway; she was the one who saved me on more than one occasion. What am I going to do when it's just us, away from the safety of this palace?'_ Just then I feel someone prodding my shoulder, glancing up I find it to be Sokka, who is watching me with a thoughtful expression. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." I respond vaguely.

"About…?"

"Nothing important. Come on, let's see if the others are ready yet." Sokka offers me a hand and pulls me up. We find ourselves walking the rest of the way to the foyer in silence, which I appreciate. On arrival we find Katara is already at the breakfast table, putting down a plate of sausages. My eyes drop away from the plate in discomfort.

"Good Morning Katara." Sokka calls out, distracting her attention away from organising the table.

"Well this is the biggest shock I've had in a while, my older brother being up before 6, whoever woke you up has the art of getting through the Sokka sleep defences."

"Excuse me I can hear you!" I lean over and whisper in his ear;

"I think that's the point Sokka." He grumbles a bit before speaking up again,

"Whatever…anyway Aang surely has the art of scaring me to death." Katara's eyes slides over to mine, as if only now taking notice of my presence. We maintain eye contact for what feels like ages, before I cowardly decide to break contact and choose to stare at the floor instead. I hear her sigh lightly.

"Well erm breakfast is ready…Toph isn't here yet, so I'm guessing she's giving a hard time to whoever is waking her up…I'll go and see if I can lend a hand." She strolls past us without another glance. I take a seat at the table and slump in it, feeling defeated. Sokka takes a seat beside me.

"You should've said something."

"I know, but I felt I just…couldn't."

"If you want things to go back to as they were, you're going to have to take the first step."

"But Katara's always been the one to do that." He merely shrugs and turns his attention to the food set before him.

"This is going to be a long journey." I mumble through my teeth, just as the pony-tailed warrior reaches for the plate of meat and dumps half of it on his plate. I look away and pick up the salad bowl and begin nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that's all you're having?"

"Sokka this is what I always have." He rolls his eyes at my response.

"Well don't blame me if you starve and your stomach ends up rumbling in the middle of a fight." At this I roll my own eyes at his exaggeration.

"I'll be fine." We continue eating in silence for a few moments more, until a rather loud Toph enters the room with a wary Katara on her tail.

"Look Suagrqueen, I told you no one is mean to interrupt my beauty sleep, it's not my fault that the maid got in the way of my tantrum."

"Toph you knew we were going to wake up early today for this mission. Not to mention she wouldn't have been in the way of your tantrum if you didn't throw one in the first place!"

"You know what Sugarqueen? This conversation is closed until further notice." With that she stomps away from her to the opposite side of the table. I lean over to my side and whisper to Sokka,

"I would have thought that Katara and Toph have gotten over their erm differences by now."

"Ssh you don't want miss grumpy earthbender to throw a rock at your face."

"What was that Snoozles?" Toph questions menacingly. I jump to his defence.

"Actually Toph I was the one talking." She glances at my direction for a fraction of a second, before grabbing the nearest bowl to her and chucks some food into her plate, obviously deciding to ignore me. I snap my jaws shut in frustration. Katara spares a quick glance at me before taking a seat beside her brother and begins eating herself. This thick tension in the air, or perhaps the tension is within me instead? Wherever it is, it rids me of my appetite and I push my bowl away, no longer hungry. Sokka seems like he's about to question my actions until Zuko enters the room; our eyes now directed at him.

"Ok everyone the ship has arrived and is waiting on the harbour. You have 20 minutes to finish your breakfast and get into that ship before it leaves for departure."

15 minutes later…

"Well see you soon your majesty." Sokka states followed by a mock bow.

"Whatever Sokka."

"Hey I was paying you my respects, the least you could do is appreciate it."

"I get enough formalities from a whole nation, I think I could do without one more." The warrior just pouts at him and then walks towards the ship.

"See you soon Zuko, I promise this problem will be dispelled as soon as possible." I watch as Katara confidently convinces the Firelord.

"I'm sure it will, you…"

"We are the best, they won't know what hit them!" Toph rudely interrupts, as per usual.

"Yeh…" Zuko's voice seems to trail off as he speaks.

"I don't hear such confidence in your voice sparky. You are sending the best, in fact you are sending the very people who saved the world from destruction. I would appreciate you show the best earthbender in the world a little more faith."

"Always the modest one" The master waterbender mumbles.

"Hey I am what I am."

"Of course."

"And what's that meant to mean?!"

"Come on guys the ship is gonna leave in a couple of minutes!"

"Guess we are off sparky." With a final punch to his shoulder she runs off to Sokka's position with a fairly annoyed Katara at her wake. I turn back to say my farewell too.

"Well I gotto go, but take care." He offers his hand and we shake on it.

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping tabs on your journey and send a messenger hawk if there's any signs of trouble. All of you must be careful, what Toph said is true, you are the most powerful group, you can't afford to get captured, especially the Avatar."

"And that's why I got back up. I mean even you and the whole fire Nation couldn't capture me after a year of trying."

"Thanks for the reminder." Flashing him a grin, I wave off the comment.

"I'll be f…"

"The ship is gonna leave whether you are on it or not." I sigh at Sokka's hollering.

"Well I'm off."

"Bye, and make sure you and everyone else return in one piece." I roll my eyes at his concern and with a final wave, I run to the ship to find it already setting off, _'this crew is certainly patient.'_ With a swish, I open my glider and jump on, flying to reach the moving vessel. As soon as I'm directly above it, I land on the upper deck, _'what would I do if I wasn't an Airbender?'_ I watch as the gang seem to be arguing on some topic of who is the best, with a final glance I head inside in search for my room.

Meanwhile…

"Jeez Toph you really haven't matured over the last couple of years. It's obvious who the best is and it's not you!"

"You couldn't best me with all your fancy weapons in the world Snoozles." Katara steps in between the two.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I can beat you in a water to earth fight."

"Since when did you engage in our 'petty fights' Sugarqueen?"

"I'm just saying you are too proud of yourself." Sokka waves his arms to catch the attention of the two women.

"Actually Toph I wasn't talking about myself, I wouldn't even think to fight you let alone be crazy enough to try."

"Then who were you talking about?"

"Aang." Silence pursues the group, Toph's face being kept amazingly neutral and blank; even more surprising is Toph's lack of rebuttal.

"You guys are still mad at him, aren't you?"

"I'm gonna go and find what room I'm gonna be in, Sparky better have gotten us something fancy." She swiftly turns on her heels.

"Hey you can't just ignore me! If this problem is as big as Zuko says it is, then we need to work as a team, otherwise we are doomed." Toph doesn't seem to acknowledge any of the warrior's words and simply walks away.

"Whatever Snoozles." Her voice drifts towards them as she soon disappears from sight. Sokka stamps his food in frustration.

"Sokka…" He whips his head towards his sister.

"You guys are being ridiculous! What's the point of holding a grudge, we are a group again and now you guys are too annoying to forget about whatever happened."

"It's not as easy as that. I know you feel the same as Toph and I, but still you prefer to defend him."

"Because in the end he had a point. He needed to fix the world after all the mess it was in."

"So why didn't he take us with him?" She shoots right back at him, then twirls on her heels and stalks back inside. He shakes his head in frustration before walking after his sister.

Meanwhile…

I pass by each room slowly, Sokka's words from last night swarming around my head, _'I didn't expect what I did to hurt them so much, I mean I've only spoken with Sokka so far.'_ I sigh and focus my thoughts on something else instead, looking around I'm kind of reminded with that ship Katara and I went in the first time we met, but without the distinct feel of war present. I peer through one particular room, which is similar to all the others in design, with the exception of there being a massive window, including a view overlooking the vast calm sea. I tentatively step inside. Usually I wouldn't mind where I sleep, but the thought of having a window nearby sends me a sense of freedom.

Coming into the room, I place my stuff on the bed and perch on the edge of it. All this sense of unease and stress regarding my friends and the mission, makes me feel exhausted, so before I know it I'm laying down and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I already have the second chapter very nearly done and I'll post it sometime this week (maybe tomorrow). Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading **


	10. Resolving an Issue

**A/N: As promised the next update is here. I hope this one is a bit more interesting. (Thank you so much Singerheartandsoul for your lovely review, really appreciate it) Enjoy.**

**6 hours later…**

"Lunch is ready, Sokka could you call everyone?"

"Toph is just down the corridor and Aang is opposite her room, can't you go and get them?" He states without so much as a glance away from the map in front of him.

"Sokka!"

"You can shout at me all you like sis, but I aint moving." One of Katara's eyebrows begins twitching in anger, without much conscious thought she bends some water from a nearby vase and is about to whip her brother with it.

"And don't you think that water whip will help you in your favour, what did dad say before we left? Hmm something about being nice to each other."

"You are such a hypocrite! That includes you being nice to me as well."

"I am being nice."

"And how's that?"

"I'm trying to get our team functioning once again, so we won't get ourselves killed!"

"You know Sokka, I'm tired of having to argue with you all the time. If this will keep you quiet, then so be it…" She bends the water back to its original place and gives him her back; just as she's about to take a step away from him, she states, "…and wipe that smirk off your face, you haven't won this round at all." The threatening tone causes the corners of Sokka's mouth to fall, and Katara strides out of the room and disappears behind a corner, leaving Sokka alone.

"The things I put up with…" He mutters to himself, before referring back to his map.

Katara walks down the corridor as directed by her brother, '_Spirits he's so annoying! Like calling 'him' will make any difference to the state he put us all through for the last couple of years_.' She glances at both the doors in which lies two people who she's known for a while. An internal conflict on who to call first arises in her mind, before settling on the Airbender, she walks over to his door and takes a deep breath in the hope to rid her nerves. She gently knocks before opening the door and peering inside to find the young Airbender asleep.

Stepping inside she quickly surveys the room, '_it's pretty much like the rest of ours, with the exception of having a window'_ a small smile makes its way up to her face, '_trust him to choose the room where he has the most freedom'_ however her smile immediately drops in a grimace, '_yeah a place where he's free from everyone, even his friends.'_ Turning round she focuses her attention back to the avatar, _'he seems so peaceful when he sleeps, doesn't what happened bother him at all? Was he not as upset as we were when he left?'_ The master waterbender watches as he snuggles deeper into his pillow. '_Obviously not_.' Then as if realising why she came in here in the first place, Katara shakes herself from her thoughts and takes a few tentative steps towards him, kneeling down she stretches her arm and after a few moments of hesitation she rests her hand on his shoulder and gently shakes it, hoping that it's enough to wake him up, _'he's always been a light sleeper'_, which is still true as his eyes snaps open.

Katara gets up to her feet, turns away from him and goes over to his door. Throwing a final glance at him she finds that he's now sitting on his bed, his eyes slightly wide from surprise.

"Dinner's ready." He nods mutely until realising that she's turned her back on him again.

"Thank you." With that Katara leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

**Aang's POV:**

At her absence I release a slightly frustrated sigh, '_I wish she came to say more to me, maybe try to rekindle our friendship…but at least she came here herself, even if she only said two words. I bet it was Sokka's doing_.' I get up from my bed and quickly remove my outer cloak, draping it on a chair nearby and open the door. My eyes linger on Toph's door, knowing she's still inside with the very sense she taught me, '_I wonder why she chose a room so close to mine? I would have thought that someone who hates me would want to stay well away_.' Shaking my head I continue walking down the corridor, '_I guess I'll have more time to think about it later_.'

Upon reaching the dinner hall, I take a seat beside Sokka, who grins at me before tucking into his steak. A little while later Katara joins us and slumps on her seat.

"Toph is being as stubborn as ever."

"Why's that?" the pony tailed warrior spits out, his mouth still full, spraying a bit of food in the process.

"Sokka keep your mouth closed when you're eating!" His sister reprimands him. "And to answer your question, I don't know. She was fine on our journey to the Fire Nation, but now she's gotten into a mood." I gulp and glance at my food in front of me.

"It's probably because of me." Both siblings look up at me in surprise, as if only realising that I'm still present, Sokka looks unusually sympathetic and Katara simply averts her eyes away from my gaze, staring at her food. I sigh and grab a plate of fish with some slices of potatoes and leave the table.

"Aang where are you going? You haven't finished your meal!"

"I'm not hungry anymore." I shout over my shoulder without looking back and continue walking in the direction of my room.

"Oh…can I have what's left from yours?" Sokka's question is quickly followed by the distinct sound of a slap and a yelp. I chuckle, '_it's comforting to know that Katara is still as, hmm I guess Toph would say 'motherly as always'_.

I round the corner and go back down the corridor, now standing between my door and Toph's. I open my door and quickly scan it for what I was looking for, a tea table. Snatching it, I bring it back into the corridor, in front of the blind earthbender's room. I place the plate of food on it and turn back into my room, closing the door behind me.

I go over to the small desk at the corner of the room, pulling out the seat and sitting down, I gaze at the piles of paper that's already been placed there, assuming a member of the crew or maybe Sokka placed it there while I dozed off. '_Well I should really start it'_, picking up one wodge of papers, I leaf through them, a groan makes its way up my throat, _'this is going to take forever!'_

**Several hours later…**

I place another pile over to the side and pick up the last one, grabbing the first sheet I skim read it to find it's yet another meeting that I need to attend. I scribble my name at the bottom and lean back on the wooden seat, closing my eyes for a moment to try to rid this feeling of boredom and frustration. '_Is this how my life is going to be? Going from nation to nation, attending meeting after meeting?' _I open my eyes and gaze out of the window, marvelling at the calm starry night. '_Maybe I could have a quick fly around'_ I glance back at the papers, '_I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind if I delay them for a bit. I mean I am more than three quarters finished._'

Grinning to myself, I grab my glider, gently open the window and stand on the sill, looking down I see that all the members of the crew are gone; '_hmm, they must have retired for the night.'_ I throw my glider into the night sky and hop on, flying up high, but being mindful to keep the ship in sight. I do a few loops, constantly changing my tempos from fast to slow. I smile. '_I wish I could be up here all the time without having a care in the world, free from responsibilities_.' I continue flying for several more minutes at a steady pace before finally deciding to land on the deck below my room. Again I smile softly at the feeling of exhilaration that courses through my veins. I turn around and decide to retire myself for the night.

"Seems like you still enjoy escaping from the world." The rough voice from behind, startles me and turning around I find myself face to face with my Earthbending Sifu. I can't help but step back in discomfort. 'Has the Avatar lost the ability to speak?" I shake my head, before dumbly remembering that probably would just prove her point.

"Err no…"

"After over two years that's the first thing you say to me? Typical." Her words provokes a sense of frustration that I didn't even know I had.

"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one who was ignoring me."

"You seem to miss out that it was for a good reason!"

"But it isn't! The world was in a mess, why can't you and Katara understand that the nations needed me to guide and repair it! Sokka seems to understand a lot more than you two do."

"You just flew off barely a couple of days after the war ended!"

"I still don't see what the big deal is?!"

"Stop lying to my face! You know what the deal is!" I try to clench my jaws tightly to restrict another burst of anger, but at this moment I can't care what comes out of my mouth, for I've had enough.

"It's no use trying to make you understand, you won't listen and that's because you are still as head strong as the day I met you." I turn around and give her my back. The only sound that can be heard is the deep rasping of my breath. A few more seconds pass until I hear a faint shift and before I know it I barely manage to side step a metal club heading straight towards me before being thrown overboard into the deep dark ocean. I spin around to face her once more, my eyes wide in alarm.

"What the heck Toph! That could have hit me!" She steps threateningly close towards me.

"That's kinda the point." Her tone darkening causing me to involuntarily gulp. She grabs the collar of my aribending attire and tugs me violently closer, her other hand forming a fist, I manage to spin out of her grasp before she had a chance to hit home.

"Toph stop this! We are meant to be friends." I stop several feet away from her. I look to the side for my glider, but, as if Toph knew exactly what was going through my head, she entraps my legs into the metal of the deck and unfortunately I never learnt metal bending from her. She stalks over to me menacingly and lifts her arm again, a fist at the ready and she finally rains the first blow to my chest, temporarily winding me out.

"What kind of friend leaves the rest of their group without so much as a word?" Another punch follows.

"What kind of friend disappears for more than two years without so much as a visit?" Two more blows rain down on me, hitting my chest and shoulder.

"What kind of friend leaves the person who found him in a block of ice crying in anguish that she'll never see you again, her woes couldn't be comforted by me, her brother or even her own father." Another three more, I double over in pain, physical and emotional.

"What kind of friend makes the rest of the group worry every time we heard there was a close hit?" Another hit, this time weaker than the previous ones.

"What kind of friend prefers to tell the guy who tried to capture you numerous times, your exact whereabouts and not the ones who were with you from the beginning?" My eyes widen, _'she can't possibly know that. Zuko assured me he never told anyone where I was.' _The punch she sends me is the worst so far, if the metal wasn't holding me up I'm sure I would have collapsed by now.

"And after all that, what kind of friend thinks he can make it all better by leaving a plate of food outside my room?" She gives me a hard slap to the cheek. I look down at the ground in shame, missing the small tears at the corner of her eyes. She grabs my collar again and forces me to look up and raises her fist again. This time aimed at my face. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable. The seconds slowly ticks by, but nothing happens. I feel the tightening pressure near my neck be released and the sound of steps. I open my eyes to find Toph giving me her back, before she spins round and sits beside me. I try to say something but no words seem to come out, I clear my throat lightly.

"Is it all out now?" She sighs and gives me a curt nod. "Toph, I never meant to cause any of you pain. I guess I was wrong. I just was confused and…and…" I break off and look away from her. _'I can't really say that I felt alone, can I? That will lead to too many questions._' The silence begins to ensue between us for several minutes, not one sound in the dead quiet.

"What drove you away from us?" I wince at the fragileness of Toph's voice, never would I have associated her with that word, but then I would never have thought she would have been this affected by my disappearance. I force myself to look back at her. Her gaze staring ahead of her, unseeing, and I push myself to respond.

"Everyone had somewhere to go and I didn't, so I went to do what my people used to do, travel the world…"

"You could have stayed with us! In the Earth Kindgdom or the Southern Water Tribe."

"But I'm not from any of those nations, I'm an Air Nomad." She snorts at my words.

"So what, you were planning to stay in those isolated semi-destroyed temples?" The sharpness of her words shoots at my heart. I don't respond. Almost immediately she gets up and stands in front of me, I wince in anticipation of what she'll do next. Her gentle hand on my shoulder shocks me and at the same time causes me to wince at the pain resurfacing from those previous hits. "Sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I'm about to shrug, but catch myself in time, remembering its best not to aggravate the definitely forming bruises on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, you know…for leaving." She nods slightly in acknowledgement.

"And erm…sorry for pretty much using you as a punching bag." She attempts to smile and I softly smile back, aware that she can't see it, but knowing she'll sense it instead.

"No problem, nothing new. I'm just going to think of it as you trying to make up for all those punches to the arm I've missed over the couple of years." At this she breaks into a full grin.

"Good one Twinkletoes." In return my smile broadens.

"Twinkletoes." I echo. "You won't believe me when I say how much I missed that nickname."

"After being hunted over the world, ending a hundred year old war and you disappearing for two years, I think I'm ready to believe almost anything." I look at her indecorously.

"Really?!"

"I said _**almost**_. Now come on; we better head back before we have mother Katara breathing down our necks." I chuckle softly.

"She's not that bad Toph."

"Says you. You've probably forgot what she's like!"

"Nah I could never forget her or you guys."

"Whatever." She gives the deck a stomp and in moments I'm released. But still feeling dazed and in a fair amount of pain, I'm not fast enough to catch myself from hitting the floor. Fortunately Toph grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet, with a steady arm wrapped around my midsection, causing me to reminisce about the time I defeated Ozai.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it…" We head back inside and make our way back to our rooms. We stop outside of them and I finally ask the question that has been nagging me during our walk.

"So…are we cool now?"

"Hmm I think you've been beaten enough to see the error of your mistakes."

"Toph!"

"Ok, yeh sure, unless you decide to run away from us again, then I won't be so forgiving."

"That was forgiving?! I certainly don't want to find out what you are like when you aren't so forgiving."

"Trust me, it's not a pretty sight." I push my unease down and laugh nervously.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." I place my hand on the wall beside my door and she releases her hold on me.

"But I do want to know why you left." She puts a hand out before I have time to respond; refusing to hear my rebuttal. "Not now, but later, when we've got all this stuff out of the way." I sigh, look at her and nod slowly. "Great now that's sorted I can get some serious shut eye." She opens the door to her room and steps inside. I watch as she turns back to me. "Thanks for the food by the way…food does make a good peace offering." I grin.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't even think about it Twinkletoes." I put one hand up in mock surrender.

"Good night Toph." I reply good naturedly.

"Yeah yeah good night Twinkletoes…I'll try to get Katara to give you a healing session or something."

"That won't be necessary." She raises an eyebrow, sceptical of my words.

"You could barely walk over here."

"I'm sure a good night's rest will do me well."

"Whatever." I shake my head, '_It's clear she still disagrees with me._' I open the door to my room, give her half a wave and shut the door behind me. I just manage to make it to my bed before collapsing on it. '_Man Toph can really beat someone up…_' Groaning I roll to my side, _'…at least we are friends again..._' I sigh, _'…just Katara left._' I close my eyes and have no trouble drifting to sleep for once.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when my next update will be, because these two chapters were pretty much already written up on my computer, all I had to do was finish them up and edit. I hope it will be before the end of the month, but it will most likely be in July. Anyway, please review as always, I love to hear your thoughts and they give me the encouragement I need :) **


	11. Arguments

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for how long you guys had to wait for an update and especially as I promised that I would update more since the summer was here. I guess I got so caught up with working and just generally relaxing that I didn't manage to post another chapter, which is all my fault. I feel especially bad as since starting uni, I've had practically no time for anything and that includes a break! But I said that I had to give you guys another chapter because it's been so long. Anyway, enough of me talking, I hope you enjoy this story and I've made it a bit longer to try to make up for the wait.**

**Dream:**

I'm running. Faster. Must move faster. The sensation of fear almost overwhelms me, but I keep it in, pushing myself to speed up. I turn back and almost wished I hadn't. A masked person grins at me cynically, with 20 men on his right and another 20 on his left.

"You can't run forever Avatar! We will get you. After the Firelord, you're next." I turn back to look in front of me, willing my legs to go faster. The sound of maniacal laughing reaches my ears. "I suppose you don't care I've got your friends since you aren't willing to save them." My feet come to an abrupt stop. _'It can't be. He must be lying.'_

"Let them go!" I yell anyway. "They haven't done anything."

"On the contrary they are my key to get to you."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why don't you make me?" I decide to run at him, suddenly the face of Sokka, Toph and Katara appears on the first three mean beside him. My running slows down to shaky steps.

"What did you do them?" I cry.

"Why don't you find out?" With a push of a button on some contraption he wears around his wrist, my three friends cry in pain, as if electrocuted.

"Stop it!"

"Ok." He presses another button, causing the three to turn their attention to me and push me backwards.

"Guys what are you doing? We're friends!"

"You are no friends of ours." They respond in a chilling monotone unison. I swallow in fear, _'this can't be happening!'_ They push me back and back, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Come on guys, snap out of it…don't make me hurt you." They continue to advance, pushing me further. Then all at once, in a simple split second, they push me over the cliff. And then I'm falling and falling, never ending falling to my death.

I'm suddenly awoken by a sharp pain and soon afterwards find myself face first on the ground of my room, a distinct yell reflecting onto my ears, until I realise the sound is coming from me. I hear the door bang open and feel two firm hands on my shoulder, shaking me. "Aang snap out of it!" I try to look at who called me, the voice is so familiar. "Aang open your eyes." I open them, blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright lighting in the room. My eyes fall on Sokka, his eyes are filled with worry. Behind him I see Toph wearing a frown and Katara's face displays concern. I take a few breaths to steady by breathing.

"I'm alright now. " I sigh in embarrassment, _'that's certainly not something I wanted them to see.' _

"Sure you are, your scream could be heard across the whole ship." Toph's dry voice makes me cringe and look away from them.

"Sorry, it's just a nightmare." The air fills with an unsure silence, as if they want to question me further, but unsure whether to do so or not.

"You look quite battered too." The pony tailed warrior enquires.

"Must be from my fall." I lie quickly.

"Get up then." I try to follow through his command but find myself tumbling back to the ground, but at lightning fast speed I find two hands grab me; one from Sokka and the other from Toph, surprisingly. Turning to look at Sokka, I think he's even more surprised.

"Well that explains the bruises then." I shrug then wince as the pain from last night resurfaces.

"Zip it Snoozles, otherwise you are gonna join him."

"Hey I'm cool. You know I betta see what's for breakfast and then we'll head out straight after." After setting me back on the bed he strides out.

"Erm would you like a quick healing session?" Katara asks awkwardly, her gaze averted from mine.

"Nah I'm alright, thanks." Toph takes a step towards me.

"Nu uh twinkletoes, you being battered isn't going to be any use to us, apart from slowing us down."

"But I'm fine!" Toph steps towards me and places a hand on my shoulder causing me to wince, an obvious piece of proof against my lie. She steps back while shaking her head.

"I'm leaving and the next time I see you, you better not be harbouring a limp." She then strides out of the room in the same manner as Sokka. With barely an audible sigh, Katara moves behind me.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Seriously Katara I'm fine!" As the words tumble out of my mouth I realise how foreign her name sounds to my ears. The thought dampens my mood some more.

"Aang just stopping stubborn, Toph does have a point."

"Alright." I respond begrudgingly. "My chest and back."

She begins healing my back, her hand straying to the scar present there. My nightmare plays in my mind again. _'Thats strange why would my nightmare be connected to that old scar? Well more importantly why did I have that nightmare to begin with? It's probably just being with the team again has stirred up some memories. But who was that guy in a mask? I don't recall anyone like that.'_ My eyebrows furrow in thought, _'what does it all mean?'_ a gentle hand on my shoulder brings me put of my thoughts, looking down I see Katara kneeling in front of me, her eyes focussing on me, as if trying to figure me out, or perhaps trying to figure out what to say. She finally settles on speaking to me instead.

"Looks like Toph got the beating she wanted so badly."

"Yeh I guess so. I'm just thinking of it as all the times I missed her welcoming punch over the last couple of years." She nods slightly.

"That's a good way to think about it." Silence ensues for a while, as she works on causing the final bruises to fade away. Kneeling back on her heels, her concentration is back on me. "Aang about your nightmare…?"

"Ah its nothing really." I quickly rush in breaking her off from the obvious question on the tip of her tongue.

"Just listen for a moment alright?" The gentleness in her voice stops me from arguing back and so I merely nod in response. She sighs and seems to be looking for the right words to say.

"It has been a while since we've all been together like this, you know going on an adventure. And of course there's a gap from the last couple of years, which we need to bridge. As much as I hate to say Sokka is right, he is, on the fact that we can't go in and defeat this threat unless we are a team again, a real team. I know we don't have much time to…catch up and hear what has happened to result in this erm… distant separation, and I'm not going to push you. But you having a nightmare could be a link to what's going to happen. You have had nightmares or dreams that have come true before, since you are..."

"The avatar. I know. I'm able to have a precognition of what may happen in future events. I don't think it's related to that...I hope." Katara looks at me mildly frustrated, but gives in.

"Ok, if you insist. But if erm you change your mind and want to talk about it..."

"I know where to find you." I finish for her, smiling softly. She smiles back, before standing up.

"Well we better go and get breakfast before Sokka finishes what's left."

"Good idea." I jump up from the bed, the pain fading away along with my dream. We leave my room and for the first time in a long time we walk together side by side, albeit with silence and a bit of awkwardness, but still a step forward in the right direction.

"Finally! Toph wouldn't let me eat till you guys are here, I mean why not? It's not like I'm gonna finish this all by myself." He waves exaggeratingly at the plates of food on the table.

"I wouldn't be surprised." The mumbling from the blind earthbender causes a few giggles to go around.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure Sokka, whatever you say." Katara joins in on teasing her brother. Just before Sokka could argue back, the captain of the ship appears from the doorway, clearing his throat for our attention.

"I trust you all have had a good night's rest, because we have arrived at the port of Si Wong village. My crew and I wish to set sail to the eastern part of the Earth Kingdom in half an hour, which is hopefully enough time for you to eat and depart from the ship before we take you away from your destination."

"Plenty of time, thank you captain for having us."

"Anything for our war heroes." The rest of the gang thanks the captain kindly, before he turns back and out of sight.

"Well looks like we'll have to make our plans after we leave the ship then, but till then..." reaching for the closest plate Sokka digs in. Me and Katara look at each other knowingly with a small smile and decide to take up Sokka's suggestion.

**20 mins later...**

Walking into the quiet village we spot the sand benders fairly quickly.

"Ah looky here, the avatar and his friends have come to grace us with their presence, it's nice see you aren't glowing avatar." Sokka and Toph both step in front of me, growling.

"You better watch your..." I step forward and silence Sokka with my hand.

"It's alright guys."

"But!"

"Sokka." The warning tone in my voice soon stops Sokka in his tracks.

"Whatever."

"Its nice meeting you here, Firelord Zuko told us that you'll be lending us a couple of sand-sailers?"

"Ah yes, follow me. We left them on the outskirts of the desert… didn't expect a young boy as yourself to act maturely if I am to be honest."

"Well I didn't expect myself to fight Firelord Ozai at his stongest, but times change and you've got to mature a bit more quickly." I give him a grin, letting him know I'm still pretty goofy for a 15 year old.

"Well you got me there." He turns round and begins walking, two of his mates trailing behind him, throwing me weird looks now and again; we look at each other and shrug. I watch as Sokka leans towards Toph, "I don't remember the sandbenders being this loopy."

"That's perhaps because you were too loopy yourself to realise."

"Hmm fair point." We grin at his acceptance of being called loopy, before continuing to trudge on in the heat. As we walk one of the sandbenders falls behind and begins to walk in step with me.

"So you didn't think to bring your sky bison this time avatar?" My face flashes with anger for a moment, but vanishes almost as quickly as it appeared. Exhaling I'm relieved to see that he wasn't looking at me and so missed my expression.

"No I feel that Appa is far safer in the hands of a good friend."

"Ah, tis a shame you aren't willing to depart from him, we would give you a hefty sum." This time he looks me directly in the eye. Biting down on my anger I glance away.

"No, Appa isn't and won't ever be for sale. He's my friend, not an object to be sold." He grins at me.

"Ah still sensitive eh? Well can't blame me for trying." He increases his pace until he's in line with his fellow sandbenders.

"You ok?" I look to my right to see Toph giving me an uncharacteristically concerned look. I smile, momentarily forgetting she won't see it.

"Yeh, just bad memories" She 'looks' at me for a moment more before nodding her head and continuing to walk on.

"Well here they are, I expect them to be returned in one piece, no damages." He leans in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, "The hideout is north for an hour, then a sharp turn east for a few more hours until you see the massive rock, you know the one you were at last time you came? Yeh from that one, not too far away there is a tunnel, which is supposedly the hideout." Sokka jerks his head at this.

"Wait, what do you mean supposedly?" The sandbender shrugs.

"There has been strange activity there for a while, and we saw some fire from a distance. I notified the Firelord and he acted as if he knew what was going on, but I wasn't so sure myself..." just as Toph is about to open her mouth, I shake the sandbender's hand, thank him and begin dragging the group away towards the sand sailers.  
"Why did you do that? I was about to give him a piece of my mind!" I shake my head.

"Toph, Zuko went over this!" Katara crosses her arms over her chest;

"Actually Zuko never mentioned the possibility that this place might not exist." Frowning, I realise that Zuko must have let that particular piece of information slip, I look at everyone's annoyed expressions and sigh, _'probably for a good reason might I add.'_

"Look guys if Zuko think this is the place then I believe him."

"But he's not sure! How do we know there will be anything there?!" Sokka hollers in frustration.

"Then at least we tried!"

"Then why not send some of his soldiers?"

"What if they are there?! Then they'll have to face a whole army of rebels. We are more experienced and skilled; it wouldn't be fair to risk their safety!"

"Oh so it's ok we risk our lives instead?" Toph snaps back sarcastically.

"As I said we have a better shot at this then them! Not to mention by sending in solders, the rebels will think their cover is blown and relocate to some unknown location!"

"That's assuming this place even exists!" Sokka shouts at me. Shaking my head, I pull my attention towards the sandsailers, testing its durability with my hand.

"You are still going ahead with this?!" I turn back towards them.

"Look Sokka, I trust Zuko's instincts, if he thinks this place is there then it has got to be at least worth checking out." Turning my gaze to Katara then Toph and back to Sokka I sigh loudly. "Guys you can still leave if you want, you don't have to come with me. Zuko gave me these passports so you can..."

"Oh no Twinkletoes, you aren't getting rid of us that quickly."

"Yeh we are a team, we fight together and we die together."

"Thanks guys, I guess." _'Not so sure about the dying part.'_ I watch as they breathe a sigh of relief, _'I guess they were worried I'd run away again.'_ Katara moves towards one of the sailers, her eyes inspecting them.

"Why do we have two sandsailers anyway?" I shrug in response.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we have to split. Me on one and Toph on the other since we are able to move them." I watch as the question arises in their eyes, _'which sibling will go on which sailer?'_

"I'm going with Toph and so that leaves Katara with Aang." Katara looks at me, before nervously glancing away.

"Actually I need to talk to Toph about stuff." We all simultaneously raise an eyebrow at her blatantly obvious lie.

"Too bad sis!" Sokka runs to the furthest sailer with Toph not far behind him, leaving Katara and I in an awkward position, both looking away from the other.

"Well I guess we should get going." She sighs, meets my eyes for a moment before nodding her head and climbs on board. Shaking my head I follow and take my position at the back to blow the sail. _'This is going to be one long journey.'_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know whether you like the direction in which this story is heading! As I said, uni is taking up so much time that I'm not sure when my next update will be… I'm going to try my best to make sure it comes before the end of 2016, but I can't make any promises. I hope you guys will hang in there and you never know, your reviews certainly have a way in encouraging me to type faster. Till the next chapter I hope you all are well.**


	12. Trouble

**A/N: Hi guys this is the next update, which I promised to get out before 2016 is out (barely). I apologise that its much shorter than all the other chapters, but I have exams next week and so didn't have time to add more to it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

**30 mins later...**

"Aang can we sort this out please?" I look up abruptly, taken by surprise from the sudden sound out of the silence.

"Sort what out?" She turns round to look at me, her hands making exaggerating movements.

"You know, sort out this tension." I look at her in confusion, my eyebrows scrunching up.

"There's tension?" I ask dumbly. She looks at me with sad eyes, causing my throat to constrict at my thoughtlessness.

"Forget I said anything." She mutters and turns round to give me her back, but not before I see the tears glistening in her eyes. I swallow, _'what am I doing?'_

"Katara..." Her name falls off from my lips before I have a chance to stop it, _'what do I say now?!'_ Katara doesn't turn round to face me and so we continue the ride in rigid silence.

**2 hrs later...**

"This is the place!" Sokka shouts. I peer up, taking in my surroundings of vast amounts of sand, nothing in miles except for a shrivelled cactus, I frown.

"Are you sure?" I say, jumping off the sandsailer and moving to stand beside Toph and Sokka. He glances at me for a moment before looking ahead of him again and nods.

"Yeah, Toph can feel a tunnel under that cactus." I raise an eyebrow but then shrug, Katara joins us, her eyes traveling to the cactus.

"Well I guess we've found weirder places for hideouts in the past." She mumbles, we nod in agreement before Toph takes up a rock like stance and pushing her hands down resulting in a hole in the ground appearing for our entry.

"Ok guys, we've got to be careful, we have no idea how many traps there could be down there, so stick together." Toph snorts at me,

"I think we've been in enough situations like this to know what to do Twinkletoes." I shrug.

"A reminder can never hurt anyone." I go in first, followed by Sokka and Katara and then finally Toph who seals the hole behind us, but instead of being plunged into darkness, we witness the long thin passage being lit with firelights along the walls, sending us an uneasy feeling. We trudge on as the minutes tick by, and through it I become increasingly aware of some sort of buzzing and clicking, as the sound increases, a weird sense of dread also piles up in my stomach. After walking for 20 minutes I stop, causing all three members of our group to collide into me.

"Hey, what's the big idea Aang?!" The ponytailed warrior grumbles. I turn to face them.

"Is it just me or do you guys hear that clicking sound?" The siblings look at each other in confusion, looking back at me they frown and shake their heads.

"No we don't, why?" My eyes glide to Toph, hoping her more sensitive hearing will pick it up.

"Yeah I have. I sense a lot activity a few walls along, I guess it must be one of the machines they're using." I bite my lip and nod in acknowledgement, but her response still doesn't calm my unease. Katara seems to hesitate for a moment before coming to stand beside me and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She questions softly, her eyes look at me with a mixture of concern and longing. I swallow with difficulty, having forgotten Katara's motherly persona and how easy it is to talk to her. Bringing myself out of these thoughts I shudder.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, like I get the feeling that...that something really bad is going to happen." They share troubled looks with each other, or in Toph's case raises an eyebrow, soon Sokka slaps his forehead.

"Please don't tell me this is your avatar mumbo jumbo kicking in." He moans. I scratch my head in thought.

"I don't know, maybe?" He groans.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, why couldn't your avatar powers be a little bit more specific?" I frown.

"Sokka its not powers but an ancient spirit that dwells inside me that..."

"Cut the history lecture Twinkletoes. I really don't want to know." I glare at Toph for a moment before giving up and just sighing.

"All I'm trying to say is be careful, something isn't right here." I plead with them with my eyes. A squeeze on my shoulder reminds me that Katara is still standing beside me.

"Don't worry Aang we're here together, it will take a lot for us to be brought down." I give her a small smile before turning round and continue walking ahead with the rest of the gang not far behind.

"Guys someone's coming!" Toph whispers urgently.

"Which way are they coming?" Sokka asks somewhat frantically.

"From behind us!" I frown for a moment, sensing the vibrations.

"Toph not that I question you or anything but I feel someone coming towards us from in front of us."

"No duh Twinkletoes, it's both!" Toph snaps back at me. Sokka's head whips back and forth between the two of us, before shaking his head.

"Guys this is not the time for arguments! What do we do since we are trapped both ways?!"

"Toph can't you make us a pathway through the wall and close it up after us?" The logical answer from Katara manages to soothe our beating hearts.

"Man why didn't I think of that!" The earthbender slaps her forehead, "Good job Sugerqueen." Toph digs her feet into the sand and thrusts her hands forward forming a circular hole into the wall. Sokka goes in first, followed by Katara and I with Toph being the last one to go in, closing the wall behind her, leaving it looking unscathed and untouched.

"Now what?" The pony tailed warrior questions.

"I think we should we wait until the two people meet each other and hear what they say. It could help us work out what's going on." I suggest helpfully, that is until everyone sends harsh glares towards me.

"Are you crazy?! We just made a narrow escape, we don't want them to find us yet, if at all!"

"They aren't going to find us unless they can see through walls or have seismic sense, both of which is virtually impossible."

"Aang I agree with Sokka on this one, the quicker we move the faster we get this over and done with, plus staying in one place for too long runs the risk of us getting caught." I sigh and look away from Katara's piercing gaze. I twist slightly and focus my pleading eyes on Toph.

"We listen for one minute and that's it, not a second more, you hear me Twinkletoes?!" I jump up with glee and almost throw my arms over her in a hug until I remember that's probably not a good idea.

"Thanks Toph!"

"Since when do you decide what we're doing?!" Sokka groans out.

"Since when Twinkletoes and I are the only ones able to continue making the pathway." Sokka turns back to look at the blocked wall and sighs.

"Why couldn't I have been an earthbender?" He mutters to himself, we snicker slightly until Toph shoves her hand in front of us, a finger to her lips. We freeze in our positions and listen to the rat tat tapping of footsteps nearing.

"Xiu I trust you know why you are here?"

"Master Zutu, I do."

"Then will you tell me where the Avatar has gone?" A pause in the conversation is heard.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know?! You followed him in did you not?!"

"I...I did, but he had company with him, so I had to tread carefully otherwise they would notice that they are being followed."

"And in the process you let them escape?!" Master Zutu shouts, causing the area to vibrate.

"I did not mean for that Master!"

"But it has! You must be punished for your incompetence!" A loud slap echoes in the cave.

"Master they have not escaped!"

"How would you know?"

"If they had either of us would've seen him, this is the only pathway to get out, there's only two directions and we were in the way of both of them."

"True..."

"Guys we've got to get out of here." Sokka's hushed whisper reaches my ears.

"I second that Snoozles, move out of the way." She gives us her back whilst she makes another hole in the wall, yet much louder than the last time.

"Toph are you trying to get us caught?!" I whisper harshly.

"That wasn't me!" I look around and gasp, my heart drops to my stomach.

"Ah look what we have here, trespassers." The whole gang swirls round to face the same direction that I'm looking at, their faces written with pure shock and an ounce of fear crosses their faces before it disappears into determination.

"Great job Twinkletoes." I gulp and look at the two menacing men before me. One has a raw red mark across his face going down from just below his eye to his chin. The second man seems more fiendish than the other, his eyes gleaming with malice and shouting one word…danger.

**A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this, review and let me know your thoughts! Guess some action is finally kicking in, but you'll have to wait till next time for the real action to begin (no idea what I'll be writing in that chapter to be honest). I have no idea when the next update will be; I might try for January, but don't put your hopes up, but I'll try to get it out to you guys as soon as possible, because I think this story has been going on for too long. Anyway, hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and I wish all a very Happy New Year! :) **


	13. Captured

**A/N: Hello again! Thankfully you guys didn't have to wait too long for this update (especially as I've just finished my exams and so I'm free for the next week!) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it so very much! I hope you all enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

"See this is exactly what I was trying to avoid! But nooooo no one listens to the instincts of Sokka!" I watch as Sokka flings his arms in a frustrated manner. His words resounding true in my ears, causing a lump of guilt to be stuck in my throat.

"We got the message Snoozles!" Toph growls at him, but still facing the two men.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching you argue, but I do have better things to do." All of our attention refocuses back onto the two before us.

"Well so have we, so if you would kindly allow us to get on our way..." Sokka starts walking backwards until an earth wall appears behind him. He looks behind him and sighs. "Oh man."

"Now that there will be no more interruptions, let me introduce myself. I am Zutu and this is my right hand man Xiu. And you are currently standing on private grounds." I step forward towards Zutu.

"If I may be so bold to say that the Si Wong desert is not a restricted area. And if anything it belongs to the Earth Nation, **not** to a Fire Nation citizen." Zutu narrows his eyes at me in malice.

"Is that how you're going to play Avatar?" I stand straight, looking him right in the eye.

"I do not wish to play games. I wish to know what are you, a Fire Nation civilian, doing on Earth Kingdom grounds?"

"For your information I am not a mere civilian." He snarls back at me.

"And you still haven't answered my question."

"The Avatar has no business being here." Zutu quickly retorts, still managing to evade the question.

"As the single peacemaker of all nations, it's my duty to look into shaky matters that may interfere with that international peace. Therefore it is my business. Now if you do not wish to answer my question then I hope you don't mind me looking around this complex." I sense as both Zutu and Xiu's heart rates pick up the pace, their underlying fear evident.

"I cannot allow it." I subtly move into a fighting stance, preparing myself for the worst. "Instead, why don't we talk about matters in my office?" I drop my stance in surprise and stare at him momentarily, my disbelief obvious. Zutu puts both of his hands up in front of him as a sign of peace. "Look, I don't want to fight. I think we've had enough of that from the 100 year war, don't you agree?" I frown deeply, unsure whether his words are sincere or not, having never learnt the ability to detect lies, yet a cold chill runs down my spine at the steeliness in his eyes and the slight smirk that graces his face.

"I'm glad that you wish to sort out matters without fighting, but first let me discuss things with my friends."

"Of course Avatar, I do not wish for you to do things against your will." I walk back to my group, their expressions are wary. I look back to the two men.

"However I wish to have some privacy." Xiu frowns at this and begins to open his mouth but Zutu holds out his arm in front of him.

"Of course, make an earth tent around you, but be sure not to use this chance as an opportunity to escape, I would think very poorly of you if you commit such deceit, alright Avatar?" I gulp, _'this guy is making me more uneasy the longer I stand near him.'_

"Don't worry we won't. I give you an Avatar's promise. As long as you don't threaten us or anything." Zutu puts his hand over his mouth in what I assume is mock horror.

"Now why would I do that? Threaten the mighty Avatar who has saved the world from the clutches of the wicked Fire Nation, who am I to do such a thing? Not to mention I am well acquainted with your friends, all masters in their own right, there's no way I could defeat you all, even if I wanted to." I narrow my eyes at him in which he responds with a somewhat sinister smile, _'something isn't right here.'_ I nod my head quickly, draw up a massive thick earth wall all around us and turn to my friends.

"Guys..."

"It's a trap. He might be good in lying but not as good as Azula; I felt a tiny hitch in his breathing." I nod my head at Toph. I open my mouth to answer but Katara seems to beat me to the punch.

"So what do we do?"

"Well if you look at it we have 3 options: we could either go with the creepy dudes or we could leave and come back later." I frown,

"And what's the third option?" I ask curiously. Sokka scratches his head in embarrassment and coughs.

"Erm the third option is to abandon this whole mission." I widen my eyes and shake my head.

"Look the third option is not even an option. We have to finish this mission no matter what."

"So what are we going to do?" Toph questions in an exasperated tone.

"Well if we go now, they might get rid of any evidence or relocate." I suggest.

"Or we decide to get captured if we go with the two weirdos." The pony tailed warrior argues back at me.

"But..." Sokka puts a hand in front of him, silencing my argument.

"No buts. The last time we listened to you we got into this predicament in the first place! I want to be able to go home today, thank you very much." I watch as Sokka crosses his arms and turns his head to one side, his nose sticking up in the air in a childish manner. I sigh in response.

"What do you think Toph, Katara?" My eyes move to look at Toph and then to Katara.

"You both have a point. If we continue now we are walking right into a trap but if we don't then we lose our chance to set things right." The Waterbender master points out.

"Sugarqueen that's not helping. You're either in or out, so which is it?" I shift my attention to a wall beside Toph, not wanting to influence Katara's decision.

"I say go for it, we've got our plan, gadgets and our bending. Plus if the worst comes to the worst, Zuko knows where we are and can send a rescue group." I look back at Katara nervously.

"Actually, Zuko doesn't know the exact area we are in, and without Toph he's not going to be able to know, well unless he asks the sandbenders." Katara's gaze pierces into me, her eyes gauging my expression, as if running my words over in her head.

"I still think we should go for it. Just make sure we stick together and we should be fine." I nod my head and turn to look at Toph who answers my unspoken question.

"And of course I'm in. It's been too long since I've had the chance to pound some heads in. I almost feel sorry for the first person who gets near me." I grin before daring to sneak a peek at Sokka's reaction, who is currently massaging his temples.

"Alright, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. And when we are hanging on one side of a wall with our hands chained above our heads I'm going to say I told you so!" I shake my head at his words.

"And let's hope that doesn't happen Snoozles, for more reasons than one." Toph punches Sokka on the shoulder for good measure.

"Ow." Sokka glares at Toph while rubbing his tender arm. "I was just being realistic." The ponytailed warrior mutters. Katara and I snigger at his antics. Then changing my mind-set to a more serious frame of mind, I straighten up and roll my shoulders back.

"Ok, it's agreed? We'll go to their office. But be ready for anything." Everyone nods their heads simultaneously. I turn round and bring the wall down revealing the two men, standing statically in exactly where we left them.

"Ok we've agreed to discuss things in your office." Xiu nods his head and Zutu rubs his hands together in a thrilled manner.

"Excellent. I'll lead the way." I look at him uneasily, _'why do I get the feeling that we are doing exactly what he want us to do?'_ Zutu walks ahead of us and we trail behind him with Xiu behind us. Minutes tick by as we walk in silence, and the sense of unease within me only increases. Soon enough we reach a large brown wooden door. Zutu stops in his tracks and Xiu moves to join him next to the door. Zutu opens the door.

"After you." He indicates to the now open door. I peer inside and grab hold of Katara's shoulder just as she takes a step towards the door. She glances up at me in puzzlement and in response I shake my head ever so slightly. I look up to see Xiu staring at me.

"Why don't you guys go in first, considering we don't the way and all? We'll be right behind you." Xiu and Zutu look at each other, a silent war occurring between their eyes, until finally Zutu faces me again and speaks,

"Don't worry you won't get lost, its just one straight line to the office. We'll follow you in." I frown, more sure than ever that we shouldn't go in, at least not entering in first anyway.

"No I insist."

"Well I insist more strongly."

"Listen Zutu, we aren't going in until you go in first." The Firebender drops his upbeat facade and growls at me.

"Then you leave me with no option but to do this!" A sudden whoosh sound echoes above us. I look up to see some sort of green mist coming out from the ceiling. I walk backwards bumping into Toph.

"What's going on?" She shouts.

"I don't know!" I shout back, soon my vision is filled with this green mist. I airbend the air around me to see Sokka and Katara standing back to back waving their hands in front of them, but soon the mist blocks my view again.

"Sokka, any ideas?!" I holler at him, as the whooshing sound increases.

"I think it's a knock out gas. I recognise it as a weapon the mechanist used a while ag..." My concern begins to grow as Sokka breaks off his sentence to cough violently.

"Sokka! Everyone move closer to me, before we pass out!" I take in a deep breath, trying to prevent the inevitable from occurring.

"Too late for that." I hear the faint muttering which is closely accompanied with a loud thud, using my seismic sense I realise both Katara and Sokka have already passed out on the floor. I grab Toph who fortunately is beside me and hasn't passed out yet, however she's also coughing violently. I blow away the mist once more and quickly summon an air bubble around us. I watch as the green mist once again fogs up my view. I let out the breath I've been holding and turn to face Toph.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly, her constant coughing making me wonder whether or not I was quick enough to save her from the after effects of the gas.

"You couldn't think of that trick of yours a little earlier?!" She splutters, still trying to catch her breath. I look away.

"I don't know. I didn't think about it! Being an Airbender means I'm able to hold my breath much longer than people from the other nations, I guess I forgot about that." I look down at my feet in a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

"Great to know. I guess being an Earthbender makes me a bit more stubborn than people from the Water Tribe, but I feel really light headed, I don't think I'll be able to stay conscious for much longer." I bite my cheek in worry. Another sound makes me look to the side before I feel a great gust of wind blowing us backwards. "What's going on now?!" Toph yells, her hands covering her face.

"I don't know!"

"It seems there are a lot of things you don't know lately." I grind my teeth together in annoyance, holding myself from throwing out a retort. Another powerful gust of air smacks into us, this time I'm not strong enough to withstand the force and we're blown across the room until our heads smack into a wall, resulting in me losing my grip on the air bubble and it disperses around us. As I'm lying on the ground on my stomach I begin to see block dots clouding my vision and can feel myself so close to falling unconscious. Suddenly Xiu walks into my line of sight.

"If only you walked inside that room we wouldn't be having this hassle. But then you all would probably be mindless bodies."

"Oh great now the silent one finally speaks." Toph mutters quietly before passing out on the ground. I try to push myself up by using my forearms, but the overwhelming amount of black dots merge into one and seeing nothing but darkness I fall back onto the unforgiving hard ground._ 'I should've listened to Sokka'_ I think inwardly before finally losing the battle to stay awake and drift into a state of unconsciousness.

"Xiu are they out for the count?" Xiu watches the Avatar collapsing on the ground, he kicks him in the ribs and finding that he doesn't stir at all he turns to his master, Zutu.

"Yes they are out." Zutu walks towards him until he stands beside his associate, observing the four unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Good. If only they weren't so sceptical of us. We could've lured them into that room where they would've been hypnotised by the Dai Li."

"Yes unfortunately plans never seems to go the way they should." Zutu nods. He turns his back on all of them and takes a few steps further away from the bodies and Xiu.

"We'll make do with what we got. Now, get our men to pick them up. Take the Avatar into a separate holding cell."

"What about the others?" Xiu questions in curiosity. Zutu turns back to face his subordinate, an evil sneer on his face and his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"The others are to be taken to the boss. There they'll get their special treatment, if you know what I mean." The Earthebender's eyes widen momentarily before changing into a malevolent smile of his own.

"Why what an excellent idea."

"I know it is."

"But why not let the Avatar join them?"

"Unfortunately the Avatar is immune to such things. One entry into the Avatar state will be able to relinquish his hold. Now get to it before they wake up."

"Yes Master." Xiu picks up his radio to call in some guards whilst Zutu walks in the opposite direction while chuckling to himself, mentally anticipating what is to come.

"Soon Zuko you'll be next." The Firebender whispers to himself as he continues walking.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter has managed to satisfy your reading hunger for now and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. As always review, review, review! Your words really do mean a lot to me and I love hearing from you, they give me such a confidence boost that you wouldn't believe. Thanks for reading and my next update might be before the month is out, but that's probably a bit too optimistic…so it's more likely will be in February/March (not really sure to be honest). But I'll try to be as quick as possible.**


	14. Trapped within Clutches

**A/N: Well here is the next update. I hope you enjoy.**

The light streams in through a barred window, its shining quality hitting me in the face. I groan and stir awake, consciousness begins to return. My eyes flutter open, before I quickly close them again at the brightness. I open my eyes again and blinking rapidly I am able to adjust to the lighting. _'What happened?' _However, as soon as I internally ask myself that all the events of yesterday come back to me.

"Oh no!" I gasp and trying to move I suddenly realise that I'm restrained with big heavy chains on my legs and arms. "I've got to get out of here!" I allow myself to slip into the Avatar State, the sheer power that I generate from Firebending is able to melt the chains on my wrists and ankles. I rub my sore wrists for a moment to ease away the ache and look around the room curiously. It's small, the walls are lined with thick wood and the only possible exit is through a large steel door. Other than that, the room is completely bare and I'm disheartened to see that none of my friends are present in the room with me. _'Where could they be? This place is like a maze, there's no way I can find them before these people realise I'm gone.'_

I walk up to the steel door and place a hand on it, _'it's way too thick.'_ Not for the first time do I wish Toph taught me Metalbending. _'As soon as we get out of here, I'm forcing Toph to teach me. In the meantime, how am I going to get out of here? If I use the Avatar State I'll surely cause a commotion and attract unwanted attention.'_ I turn my attention back to the walls and place a hand on the strangely wooden wall. _'I can understand that this would keep an Earthbender detained, but surely they know that it won't restrict a Firebender?'_ I flare up my hand so that fire now dances harmlessly on my palm. I push my hand into the wall where smoke begins to appear, as well as a hand-sized hole. I flare up my other hand and place it beside my other one on the wall, increasing the size of the hole enough for me to stick my head through and look around. _'Hmm this looks similar to that pathway we walked in earlier and strangely there is no one in sight, not even guards.'_ Frowning, I pull back my head out of the hole and concentrating I expand the hole so that it's big enough to allow myself to slip through.

I jump out of my prison cell, turning back to the wall I sand bend a small portion of sand onto the wall, by hardening it I manage to cover the hole, so that it's no longer obvious that I broke out. _'That will hopefully give me some extra time.'_ I turn my attention back onto the pathway, _'there are two potential ways I could go, left or right, so which one should I go with? I better use my seismic sense.'_ I slam a foot onto the ground to get my bearings and discover that this place is much bigger than I initially realised, _'what in the world? It will take ages to find them and nearly impossible to do so without being caught!'_ I try to hone my seismic skills onto Toph's signature sense but with no luck. I try looking for Sokka and then Katara, but still with no success. I anxiously bite my lip, _'I can't sense any of them it's like they aren't even touching the ground!'_ I blink for a moment and slap my head in realisation. _'Of course I can't sense them, they are probably suspended in the air and therefore off the ground just like I was. Not to mention my seismic sense can only go so far and this compound is huge. They could be kept at the far corners of this place for all I know. Well at least I know that I need to go left, the only thing on my right is the way out of here and I'm not leaving without my friends.'_ The dream from the night before flashes through my mind's eye, shaking my head I decide to ignore it, _'it's just a dream anyway, right?'_

I turn left and begin the long walk to the first room. As the hours pass by, I grow more and more uneasy. '_I haven't bumped into a single person yet, not that I'm complaining, but that's not normal. It's like everyone has disappeared.'_ Finally, I reach another steel door, but the walls are made of hardened sand instead of wood. I can sense that there are three people within that room. I contemplate with myself for a moment before I decide to place a flaming finger onto the bottom of the wall, making a miniature hole and I quietly place an ear to listen in on their conversation.

"...was easy so long as they had a prominent fear, which they all had! We were just in luck that their fear was about the Avatar." The maniacal laughing rings into my ears and my eyes widen in worry_. 'Who and what are they talking about? They can't mean the gang, can they? They don't fear me, I mean why would they?'_ Becoming doubtful, I continue to listen in, their laughter having died down.

"You don't think they'll revert back do you?" The familiarity of that voice hits me hard; _'it's Xiu!'_ Suddenly his words from just before I passed out resurface in my head. _'He was talking about mindless bodies, what does that mean?!'_ I hold in my emotions, trying to zone back into their conversation.

"...hasn't happened before. No one escapes my control. No one."

"How long do you think it will take before the Avatar comes bursting in and demands to have his friends back?" I swallow, '_that's Zutu's voice for sure and...and it seems like they're expecting me!' _

"Soon, very soon. He could even be listening in on our conversation right now. Not that I would be surprised. Why don't you two go and check?" I just manage to stop myself from gasping in shock. I scramble away from the door and jump to my feet. I vigorously turn my head side to side, _'I'm trapped!'_ I sense footsteps coming closer to the door. I bend a hole into the wall of the passageway that led me here and quickly close it behind me just as the door bangs open. I don't wait for them. I continue bending my own passageway through the wall as well as reversing my bending behind me to stop it from looking like someone made a passageway. I do lots of twists and turns, not even paying attention to where I'm going or where I'll end up. I add in some jumps, making a passageway up, so that only an Airbender can jump to reach it, unless you use rock to bend you up, but fortunately, in this case that would cause this place to collapse.

After a good 20 minutes of bending through the wall and covering my tracks, I stop. I use my seismic sense, but can't find anyone following me. Finally, I take a ragged sigh of relief and slump against the wall. _'That was close. Too close. I'm no nearer than I was before in finding them. But, I know they're in trouble. They clearly have done something to them.'_ I squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from crying. _'They don't need that, they need me to help them.'_ I get up to my feet. 'What do I do? I don't want to fight. I might be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean I'm unbeatable! If I'm captured hope is lost for all us and they might do to me what they've done to the gang. All of a sudden, a pebble beside me begins shaking. I frown, focusing on my surroundings I notice someone is getting dangerously close to my position. I gulp. _'Why wasn't I paying attention?!'_

I shove my hands above me and jump into the opening. I continue to do this until I find the hole above me brings rays of light in. I blink, leaping up again, I find that I'm now back on the surface, surrounded by nothing but sand. _'I'm back? I thought that guy said there was only one exit out of there._' Spinning round I double-check my environment to find that cactus several metres away_. 'Guess he lied.'_ Moving back to peer through the exit I created I find Zutu grinning wickedly at me. _'Oh man that guy is going to give me a heart attack!'_ I bend the hole out of existence and seal it with Firebending. I bend the minute amount of water out if the cactus and freeze that opening shut, to ensure that they can't get out. I hear a shout and faintly the words of: "Why did we put a cactus there?!" The sound dies out, leaving an eerie silence.

_'What do I do now?!'_ The sound of cracking breaks me out of my thoughts. Startled, I look around for the source of the sound, looking down I find that the opening I sealed is being cracked open. _'Oh no...I've got to get out of here; I'll hide for a bit and then think of a plan to rescue them.'_ I sprint away from the seal just as it bursts open, glancing back as I run I watch Zutu burst out from the hole. '_Not good.'_ I push myself to run faster. _'I must move faster.'_ The sensation of fear almost overwhelms me, but I keep it in, pushing myself to speed up. I look back once more and almost wished I hadn't. A masked person, who I don't recognise, grins at me cynically, with 20 men on his right and another 20 on his left.

"You can't run forever Avatar! We will get you. After you, the Firelord is next." I turn back to look in front of me, willing my legs to go faster. The same sound of maniacal laughing reaches my ears. "I suppose you don't care I've got your friends since you aren't considering to save them." My feet come to an abrupt stop. _'It can't be. I so badly wish that he's lying, but I know he isn't.'  
_  
"Let them go!" I yell. "They haven't done anything."

"On the contrary they are my key to get to you."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why don't you make me?" I decide to run at him; suddenly the face of Sokka, Toph and Katara appears on the first three men beside him. My running slows down to shaky steps.

"What did you do them?" I cry.

"Why don't you find out?" With a push of a button on some contraption he wears around his wrist, my three friends cry out in pain, as if they are being electrocuted.

"Stop it!"

"Ok." He presses another button, causing the three to turn their attention to me and roughly push me backwards.

"Guys what are you doing? We're friends!"

"You are no friends of ours." They respond in a chilling monotone unison. I swallow in fear, _'this can't be happening!'_ They push me back, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. I look around, hopelessly thinking of a way out of this, but all of a sudden I'm hit with a strange sense of deja vu. I clutch my head to stop the oncoming headache. _'My dream! It came true and I didn't do a thing to change it.'_ Before I know it words start tumbling out of my mouth.

"Come on guys, snap out of it…don't make me hurt you." They continue to advance, pushing me further. Then all at once, in a simple split second, they push me over the cliff. And then I'm falling and falling, never ending falling to my death. I'm too stricken to save myself with bending, too immersed in shock. However, there was one thing I did notice; loud yelling, shouting something. As I fall into the darkness of the abyss. I can't make out the words, no matter how familiar they sound.  
"Aang! AANG! AANG!"

As if by some cruel stroke of fate, I end up colliding into every rock on the cliff side as I fall, the ground getting closer and closer. I manage to shake myself and get a grip on the situation as I realise how painfully fast I'm hurtling towards the ground. I chuckle humourlessly, _'this definitely isn't the time to go splat.'_ I manage to form an air cushion and cover myself in a protective air bubble as I hit the ground. The impact causes me to collapse onto my knees and my vision blurs into darkness until I completely collapse on my front. The last thing I'm aware of is the cold hard floor.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please review! I say this all the time and I'll continue saying it until this story is done; reviews really make me happy and give me the urge to keep going, without them, my updates become less frequent. The more reviews the better. Thanks again to everyone who is still reading, following, reviewing and putting this story on their favourites. I really appreciate it. Please keep doing what you're doing.**


End file.
